The Life and Times of Jessie Black
by CaptianMarauderChick
Summary: Jessie Black only wanted one thing her whole life, to be loved. Now she has found someone who loves her back, Harry. But with the war going on, Harry is pushing her away. Can she prove to him that love can not only save them but the world?
1. Chapter 1: Attack at Hogwarts

A/N: Wocther everyone! I know its been a very long time since I updated or worked on this lovely story of mine but I decided to try and finish it (finally I know). I got the outline hammered out and set, now I just gotta write like mad before I lose my desire to write The Life and Times of Jessie Black! Just to let the older readers and followers know, I tweaked the story so some of this you have already read but it's more of my own now and will follow the events of the last book/last two movies but won't be a rip off like some people were messaging me about. Enjoy the first few chapters and please as always, comment, review and like

Chapter 1: Attack at Hogwarts

Like Green Day once sang in their song "Wake Me up When September Ends", the innocent can never last. I never realized how true that song was until after the war to end all wars concluded in loss of so many order members. We all sat there, the ones who had made it through, and waited for the funeral to begin. This should have been a time to celebrate that the war was over but it was now a time to say good-bye to people we had became so close to over the years. I sat a little bit away from everyone else, too grief stricken to talk to anyone. The memories started to came back and I sank into my own thoughts and remember what had happened over the past year and a halfish…

It had been a quiet, ordinary evening when the whole chain of events started. I was curled up in my usual seat by the fireplace with Crookshanks purring in my lap while I read the Daily Prophet. I threw the paper down in disgust, as there was nothing but bad news in it. Suddenly Harry came running into the common room and ran right up to the boy's dorm rooms. I watched in a bit of shock as he came back down and came towards me.

"Jessie, I'm leaving with Dumbledore. He's found a horocrux and is taking me with him. Take the map and keep an eye out for trouble." He handed me the map and an old sock.

"What is the sock for?"

"It has the good luck potion in it. Drink a little bit of it and make sure the others drink it too" he knelt down so we were eye to eye "stay safe Jess…" and then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back as the others came into the common room. Harry broke the kiss and left quickly after telling the others what he had told me. I knew the day was coming but I didn't want it to come so soon. We had barely just hooked up and now I felt a fear raise in me that tonight everything was going to change for the worse. I opened the map and tapped it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" the map sprang to life and I looked at it.

"Hermione, you still have the master coin from when we had the meetings last year, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course but why?"

"We're gonna need as many people as we can get to watch the castle tonight." I said as I noticed that Draco was nowhere on the map.

"Hermione, send the message to the others to keep an eye out for trouble. Ginny, go meet up with Luna and keep an eye on Snape. Ron, Neville, you two go to the room of requirements and make sure no one enters or leaves."

"And what are you going to do Jessie?"

"I'm going to find McGonagall and use her fireplace to tell Tonks that the order needs to come now Neville." I stood up and Crookshanks jumped off my lap onto the chair and curled up.

"If there is an attack, we'll be ready." I left quickly and hurried to McGonagall's office. I ran to McGonagall's office, barely missing Peeves on the way by dashing through a secret passage. I got there and knocked on the door.

"Professor? Professor, I need to talk to you!" I banged on the door but still no answer. I got out the map and saw that she was in the teacher's break room.

"_Great…I knew I should have gone there first!"_ I scolded myself as I hurried down to the break room. I went by to check on Ron and Neville when all the lights went out. I barely got out of the way as a group of people guided by who knew what ran by. As the hall filled with light again, I heard a long howl. I knew the howl well and quickly looked out the window.

"_Full moon is rising… Lupin must have been on rounds…but if he's here then…" _I freaked out and quickly ran down the stairs and outside. The moonlight lit the ground, giving everything a creepy dreamlike look. I saw a petrified Tonks near the Whomping Willow. Before her stood a werewolf who, instead of attacking her, was just standing there, staring right back at her. I slowly moved towards them. Just as I was about to reach them; Tonks found her voice.

"Re…Remus?" she asked, her voice shaking badly. Lupin gave a short bark of a howl and she unfroze, smiling at him.

"See, it's not that bad. So what if we lose one night once a month. I told you I didn't care about it at all and I still don't. I still love you Remus John Lupin and I always will."

It felt like a lighting bolt had just hit me. The reason she her hair changed to an ugly brown color and had become more depressed was because Lupin had given her his usual excuse that he could not love her because he was too dangerous. How many times had I heard that line before? It was so last millennium's news.

I saw a pair of red glowing eyes coming from the forest. I scurried over to Tonks and placed my hand on her shoulder. Lupin headed into the Whomping Willow (which lead to the Shrieking Shack so he would be safe) for the night.

"We need to go now. He'll be fine." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and as we walked towards the castle, the glowing eyes attacked. In that brief moment, something sparked inside of me and I transformed into a dog. Dad had taught me between fourth and fifth year in the summer and by the end of the summer I finally managed to change into a dog. I looked a lot how Dad did when he was transformed but there were a few differences, the biggest being I was at least two times smaller than he was. I moved in front of Tonks and snarled. The werewolf clawed at Tonks but I was ready. I jumped and sank my teeth into his arm. He howled in pain and tried to throw me off but I let go quickly, landing in front of a very frightened Tonks. The werewolf howled again and lunged at Tonks. I knocked her out of the way and he got my neck and threw me against the willow. It wasn't that bad, just a scratch. I rebounded off the tree and tried to get his neck (the only way to stop a werewolf is to either kill it, hope the moon will set, or get it by the scruff of his neck, there by paralyzing it for a brief time so you and anyone else with you can escape). I tried again and again but he was way too fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco and Snape running for the gates, Harry following them.

For that one second I was not paying attention, the werewolf got me. He dug his claws into the back of my right shoulder and ripped it open. He flung me against the willow again and without realizing it, I transformed back to me. The werewolf stood over me and raised his clawed hand for the final move. Tonks screamed and out of nowhere came a huge black dog. The dog jumped and got the werewolf by his neck. The werewolf howled, running away, and managed to throw the dog off who landed on its feet, like a cat. The werewolf ran away, disappearing into the forest. The moon was gone and the sky turned pale pink as the sun came up.

"Jessie! Jess, please say something!" I could just make out Lupin.

"Mooney…" I barely said. A numbing pain was shooting down my arm as he moved me carefully so I was laying flat on my back.

"Tonks go to the castle and get help. I'll stay here."

"Rem…"

"GO!" Tonks walked slowly and then broke into a run, heading for the castle.

"Mo…"

"Save your strength Jess. Everything is going to be fine." He took off his coat, folded it up and placed it on my shoulder, applying pressure. I winced from the pain but he kept holding the coat on the wound.

"Hold on Jess, just hold on… everything is going to be just fine…" the dog that had saved me came back and stayed by us until they came with a stretcher to carry me back to the castle. He disappeared and went into the forest as if he knew I was safe now. I was fading fast because of all the blood I was losing. They got me in and got me on one of the beds.

"Jessie, hold on…" someone said and I finally gave into the darkness where there was no pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Death and a Nightmare

A/N: Here's Chapter two! Please comment, review and favorite please. Also please note that the nightmare may get a bit bloody and horror like. You have been warned...

Chapter 2: Death and a Nightmare

"WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP HER?"

"Molly, for the millionth time, Jessie is going to be fine. She is NOT going to be a werewolf or even half of one." Lupin said.

"What made her do that? She could have been killed!"

"Molly, calm down. She is fine, you heard Poppy. Jess is going to be fine." Mr. Weasley said.

I slowly started to wake up. My neck was in some sort of cast and so was my right arm. Harry was the only one who noticed me trying to wake up. He gently took my left hand and held it. I opened my eyes and found a scene that scared me. Bill was in the bed next to mine; his face, arms and chest were covered in bandages. Fleur was by his side, her eyes red from crying. Ron and Hermione were in a corner by themselves. Hermione was crying and Ron was trying to calm her down.

"What's going on? Where's Dumbledore?"

I looked Harry in the eye and I realized what had happened. Draco had led that pack of death eaters to kill him. He couldn't be dead. He had to be alive…

"He's not… no…" my worst fear was confirmed in Harry's eyes.

"Snape did it, he killed him." His voice cracked.

The greatest wizard of all time was… gone. The only one Voldemort was afraid of had been murdered by someone we all had thought was on our side. Heck, I had even begun to trust Snape after he made the Wolfbane potion for Lupin all those months. I fought back tears quickly as Tonks noticed I was awake and sitting up.

"Jess, oh Jess!" she crushed me in a hug.

"Tonks, please... choking, not breathing…" I struggled to say.

She finally let me go and just when I got my breath back I was crushed in an even bigger hug, this time it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh honey, why did you have to do that? What were you thinking?"

She let me go, thankfully, as she said this.

"I…I don't know. Something clicked and I knew I had to try and get Greyback away from Tonks." I said.

Madam Promfrey came out of her office and shooed everyone out of the wing so she could fully examine the damage Greyback did to me since the bleeding had stopped. She mumbled under her breath the whole time about the Order not stopping us kids from fighting.

"It will take a while to heal and it won't be fully healed for the rest of your life. But you'll be able to attend the funeral," she said after an hour of her carefully trying to fix the damage enough so I could go to the funeral and not have to go to St. Mungos right away.

She took the curtain down and went to get some potion for me to take for pain and to help me relax.

"She's still the same after all these years." Bill said. He had woken up while Promfrey was healing me.

"She never liked Charlie that much; he was always in here for some sort of injury from quidditch."

"She must really like me and the rest of the gang. We're always in here for something also." I said.

He smiled and went back to reading the Daily. On the front page was a picture of Dumbledore. The headline read "Headmaster Killed by Death Eaters". I turned my head away and let the tears fall. He was gone, just like Dad was and was never coming back. I silently cried myself to sleep…(A/N: just so no one gets confused, the rest of this chapter is a dream/flashback/nightmare.)

"_Jessie?Jessie, where are you?" Mama was looking for me in our house out in the country and found me playing underneath the table with my doll._

"_There's my little Jessie, what are you doing under the table?" she asked as she scooped me up and carried me into the living room as Dad came home._

"_There are my girls!" he said with a grin and hugged Mama and me so I was in-between them. I loved when he hugged us like that because I always felt safe._

"_Sirius I thought you would of went straight over to Remus's house after the meeting."_

"_There's still a few hours before the sun sets and you know Jessie won't go to bed unless I'm here." He took me from Mama and I hugged him._

"_Daddy go soon?" I asked, not wanting him to go._

"_Yes princess but Daddy will be back before you wake up." Dad kissed my forehead and took me upstairs to get me ready for bed. Mama followed and watched from the doorway, smiling at the two of us. Daddy tucked me into bed and picked up my favorite book to read me to sleep but I shook my head no._

"_Mama sing please?" I reached for her and she got her guitar from the bedroom and sat down by my bed._

"_Of course Jessie. Which song do you want?"_

"_December's Day!"_

"_Ok….." and with that Mama started to play and sing. I smiled and soon fell asleep to her beautiful singing…_

_A blood thirsty howl woke me from my peaceful sleep. At first I thought it was Dad but that wasn't his howl. His howl was friendly unlike this one. Suddenly Mama was in my room, picking me up from my bed and carried me down to the kitchen and into a secret room off of the pantry. She sat me down in the middle and took her necklace off and put it around my neck._

"_Mama stay!" I begged her but she shook her head no._

"_Stay here Jessie and be as quiet as you can. I'll be back as soon as I can. You must be quiet as a mouse and don't leave this room." Mama hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead "Always remember that no matter what happens tonight, I love you my little Jessie…." She said before she left me alone in the darkness. Then I heard the howl again followed by screaming. I cried from the screaming since I knew it was Mama trying to fight the werewolf and protect me. I finally hit my limit and ran out of the room to try and help her but the werewolf was gone._

"_Mama?" I called out in a small voice. I looked around the house and found her in the living room._

"_Mama!" I ran to her but stopped short when I saw her. The werewolf had ripped and torn her apart badly and she was barely breathing. She heard me and looked over at me._

"_Jess…" she softly said as I went to her._

"_Mama will be ok, won't you?"_

"_Jessie you must be a brave and strong girl now… I…. I don't think I'm going to…make it…"_

"_No! Mama will be ok….Daddy fix Mama!" I looked for Dad but he hadn't come home yet. Mama coughed something horrible and her eyes started to close._

"_Mama no! Don't go!" tears were streaming down my face as I tried to help her but I couldn't do anything._

"_Goodbye my little Jessie….." and with that she closed her eyes. _

"_Mama no! MAMA!" _

_Barely a couple minutes went by and I heard someone enter the house._

"_Jessie?! Emily?!"_

"_Daddy!" I ran to him but stopped, feeling cold. Dad quickly scooped me up and held me close to him. Dad ran out of the house only to find that we were both surrounded by aurors and people from the ministry._

"_Sirius Black you are under arrest for the murder of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Emily Black and an almost murder of your daughter Jessie Black." The minister said._

"_I didn't kill any of them! Why would I kill my friends and my wife?" Dad tightened his hold on me and I held onto him tightly, scared. Everything blurred together until it came back into focus. I was 15 again and watched in horror as Dad was hit with a killing curse and went through the veil. I cried and screamed trying to get to him, to try and save him but someone held me back. Again everything blurred together and then I was in the middle of a huge battle. I couldn't figure out what was going on, the only thing on my mind was I had to find Harry. By the time I did I found him fighting Voldemort. I ran and tried to reach him but before I could, Voldemort shouted the killing curse, which hit Harry right in the chest._

"_NO!" I screamed as Harry fell to the floor dead. I reached Harry and held him._

"_Harry wake up, please wake up. We can't win without you. Wake up!" I shook him and cried but it was no use._

"_And now Black, you shall die!" I looked up as a bright green light came towards me…._

_(A/N: _what a bad nightmare! Sorry if it got too bloody and scary for you guys! I'll try and update the story more as quickly as I possible can!)


	3. Chapter 3: A Funeral and a Goodbye

A/N: Here's Chapter three! Please comment, review and favorite please

Chapter 3: A funeral and a goodbye

I woke up screaming from my nightmare, scaring Madam Promfrey, Bill and Fleur (who refused to leave Bill's side).

"Miss Black, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Bad dream….sorry for scaring all of you…" I tried to turn onto my side away from them but only ended up whimpering in pain. I bit my lip so I would stop making noise.

"I knew I should have given you a dreamless sleep potion…but it would have interfered with the pain potion… when will they make one that will not interfere with it?" she headed back to her office with a yawn and shut the door with a bang. Bill sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright Jess? One minute you were sleeping fine and the next you were talking and screaming."

"I'm fine Bill." I said shortly, not wanting to talk about my nightmare.

"Jessie…" Bill started to say but I cut him off fast.

"Drop it William! I don't want to talk about it?!" I snapped by fingers and the curtains closed around my bed as tears silently fell from my eyes.

"_Why do they all try to get me to talk when I have a nightmare? It never helped to talk about it…"_ I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep but all I could see for the rest of the night was flashes of my nightmare…

The next morning I slowly made my way to the lake where the funeral was going to be held. It was, according to McGonagall, Dumbledore's wish to be buried on the grounds of the school. I had skipped breakfast so I wouldn't have to face anyone just yet. I didn't want the rest of the gang to see me looking as horrible as I was. I was ushered into the semi-middle of the left side. I saw Tonks and Lupin on the other side. They were in the back with Bill, the twins and Fleur. Tonks's hair was bright pink again. Lupin must have gotten it through his sometimes-thick head Tonks was not going to leaving anytime soon. I also saw a handful of order members including Mad-Eye, the bass player from the band Weird Sisters and Umbridge.

"_What is she doing here? She hated Dumbledore…"_ I glared at her, feeling my old feelings of hatred for her rising.

The crowd hushed as Hagrid came down the main walkway between the chairs. He was carrying something wrapped up in a purple star fabric. It was Dumbledore's body. Hagrid's eyes were red from crying and he still was crying as he laid it down on the white table that was in front of the crowd. He then turned and walked back down the walkway to the far back. A little old man wearing black dress robes got up in front of everyone and made a very, very, VERY long speech about Dumbledore. All of it was a blur because I was fighting back tears the whole time. I did manage to spot my friends a couple rows ahead of me. Hermione and Ginny were also having the same problem I was having. Then it was all over. People started to get up and leave. Hermione was still crying. Ron touched her shoulder and she fling herself into his arms. He didn't react as he used to but wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, a few of his own tears landing on Hermione's messy hair.

"Hey Jessie?" I looked up and saw Harry standing next to my chair.

"Jess, can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and stood up also, following Harry to our spot under a huge willow tree that stood near the edge of the lake, hiding us from the remaining people. Instead of sitting down, he turned to me and took my hand in his.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I…I hate doing this to you Jessie…I hate seeing you hurt…" he started to say.

"Harry my injuries from last night are not your fault. Its my own fault for thinking I could fight that monster."

"Jessie that's not what I mean…we can't be together anymore."

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you Jessie. I don't want to have to attend another funeral because someone was trying to protect me. I know you already said when we first started to date you didn't care about the risk and you weren't going to let this war stop us from being normal teenagers but I can't let you put yourself in harm's way anymore." He paused for a moment to let it sink into my head. I couldn't be hearing this from him. This wasn't really happening, I had to be dreaming or losing my mind or something. I looked into his eyes and saw that it was really happening.

"We've been ok so far, maybe we can still be…" I looked into Harry's eyes again and stopped talking. I already saw the answer in them and it was breaking my heart. I tried to move away but Harry wouldn't let me go.

"I should have asked you sooner Jess… We wasted all that time…" the distance between us closed and we kissed. It was the purest kiss we had ever shared. Ever fiber in my body was hoping beyond hope this kiss would never stop. The kiss turned into a hug after about a minute of pure happiness.

"We'll be together again, I promise you. No matter what happens, I'll always come for you." And with that he let me go and walked away from me, leaving me with a breaking heart at the place I had finally felt loved and safe. I fought back tears as I rejoined the others. Most of the people who were still around were teachers and members of the order. My heart was breaking silently as I said goodbye to Hermione and the other kids. I saved my last goodbye for Harry but he had already left. Ron tried to ask me what had happened since I wasn't talking but I lied and said everything was fine. My heart cried out at me, begging me to tell someone but I didn't. Not until I was safely locked up in the twin's old room before did I let myself break down. On the nightstand stood a photo of Harry and I from Christmas. We were laughing and dancing to the wizard radio. I placed the photo face down on the nightstand as I cried myself to sleep, only to dream about him and the times we had had together.

A/N: poor Jessie. She finally was happy and now this…What will happen in the next chapter I wonder? Leave your guesses in the comments and thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4: Planning and New Members

A/N: My desire to write is still strong! Here is chapter four. Please comment, review and favorite please

Chapter 4: Planning and New Members

It was only a few weeks after the funeral when I overheard the plans for moving Harry from his Uncle's house to the Burrow where most of us kids were currently. Hermione had already arrived early that morning just as the sun was peeking out. She almost immediately pulled Ron up to his room and was there for almost the whole day except during a meeting of the order. Sadly I wasn't allowed to attend even though I was going to be 17 in a few days. I hid on the stairs and listened in on the conversation.

"Polyjuice potion? That is never going to work Mad-Eye! He'll never agree to it…" Hermione sighed heavily.

"Even if Harry agreed we're short one person still." Bill added in quickly.

"_Seven of us looking like Harry? That has got to be the worst plan Mad-Eye has ever come up with!"_ I thought to myself.

"What about only one other person looking like him? Nymphadora can change her appearance to look like Harry long enough to fool them if we do get attacked…"

"Don't call me by my first name Charlie! If we did that, they will see right through it!" Tonk's voice took an angry tone for a moment.

"_Tonks isn't the right person to…wait…maybe…"_ and an idea popped into my head. As the argument grew louder, I moved from my hiding spot and went into the kitchen.

"Charlie's plan could work but he picked the wrong person." Everyone fell silent.

"Jessie, you aren't allowed to be…"

"Hear me out. What if I did it?"

"No! You are not old enough yet…" Lupin started in but I cut him off fast.

"Remus I'm not a child anymore! And I'm almost seventeen, therefore of age to join the order and help! Unless you have any other ideas that don't involve polyjuice, there is no other way."

"She does have a point." Fred said and the rest of the order started to agree with me.

"Yeah, she's the best pick. She has been stuck next to him for how many years now?" George added.

"We'll use that as a last resort. Hopefully the first plan will work." Lupin said in a sort of defeated voice.

"Only one thing left to do then," Mad-Eye stood up and a scroll appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I knew what it was instantly. It was the scroll that every new order member signed when he or she joined to make it official. I took the scroll and picked up a quill from the table and signed quickly. After I signed I saw a few names that were faded including Mama's and Dad's.

"As of tonight, Jessie Black is now a member of the order of the phoenix. For the time being she is an honorary member until August 1st. We will leave in three days to complete the mission. This meeting is over!" Mad-Eye left a few minutes later. I looked over at Lupin and went over to him.

"I'm not standing at the sidelines anymore. I want to help end this war before its too late Remus."

"I know you want this war to be over but it doesn't work like that…" Lupin sighed a bit before hugging me "You know you got your father's stubborn streak? Used to drive your mother crazy sometimes when he refused to look at things a different way or when he was absolutely wrong."

"I remember you saying that in my third year after I refused to believe you that Sirius was my father." I returned the hug before he let me go.

"You better go get some sleep, we got much to plan still if we are going to move Harry here in three days time." My heart ached a bit when he mentioned Harry's name.

"Did something happen between you two? What's the sad look for?"

"_Looks like my poker face is falling… Why does he have to be so good at knowing when something is wrong?"_

"I'm fine, I just miss him a lot is all." I lied and thankfully Tonks came over to Lupin to talk about something, giving me the chance to escape and I did. I ran out the door and kept on running until I was safely hidden in the tall grass that grew around the burrow. I sat down at the edge of the pond where I used to swim in during the summer with Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and the twins before we all got too old to do such things.

"_Why is he hurting me like this? I love him and he goes and dumps me so I'll be safe? No one is ever safe in war…"_ I looked into the water and saw my reflection. Tears were running down my face and my neck/right shoulder was still covered in bandages.

"_Why Harry? Why are you doing this? Am I not beautiful anymore because of my…my scars?_" I hit the surface of the water with my hand, distorting my reflection.

"Ugly girl…that's what you are now….ugly and alone…" and with that last thought, I sobbed and cried until the sun was about to set.

For the next three days we prepared to move Harry to the burrow. I kept a poker face on though my heart cried out every time I heard Harry's name. Lupin didn't asked me again if something had happened but kept an eye on me the whole time we were planning, as if waiting for me to finally break down and tell him everything. The day arrived and the last preparations were put into place. I grabbed my broom and went downstairs to wait for the others to arrive outside. Ginny stopped me before I went outside.

"Jessie you don't have to go help, they got enough people for the mission."

"Ginny I have to go, if the first plan fails they need me for the backup plan." I attempted to go outside but what she said next stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I know what happened Jessie. I know why you have been acting like this. He broke up with you, didn't he?" she didn't even add any emotion to her voice as she just said it.

"Who told you? How did you find out?" I turned around to face Ginny.

"You may as well be my older sister. You acted the same way when the twins picked on you when we were kids until someone told Mum or Dad what they had done." She grabbed my hand and led me to her room so we could continue talking without anyone overhearing. Not until I heard her door click shut did I let myself tell her everything until I was sobbing for the millionth time. She let me cry and hugged me until I was done. When I had calmed down, she spoke.

"Do you honestly think Harry only dated you because you were beautiful? Harry loves you Jessie. It may not be that easy to see right now but he is trying to keep you safe by pushing you away. You can fight back though Jessie. Prove to him that you will be just fine by his side and as long as you fight by him, no one will hurt you." She finished her little speech and I hugged her again.

"Thanks Ginny. I needed to hear this."

"No problem, everyone needs someone to show them things that they can't see sometimes."

"Jessie get your behind down here! We gotta go now!" Fred yelled up the stairs.

"I better go. See you in a few hours." I ran down the stairs and joined the others.

"Lets go everyone. Those of you flying over, get ready to kick off!" Mad-eye growled a bit and I mounted my broom.

"Here we go!" I thought as Mad-eye gave the signal and I shot up into the sky with almost everyone in the group who was apart of the mission. Once in the air my mind drifted a bit and one particular memory kept bugging me and I remembered the day I had become Harry's girl…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that little chapter. So incase you guys are confused, when Sirius was taken to Azkaban, Jessie was tossed between the Tonk's Family (Nymphadora and her parents), the Weasly's and occasionally stayed with Lupin since Lupin is her godfather and technically her legal guardian (but due to him being a werewolf was never officially made her guardian). Anyway the next chapter is going to be a nice flashback/fluff chapter before we continue with Operation: G.H.T.T.B (get harry to the burrow)!


	5. Chapter 5: At Last, Love Found Me

A/N: My desire to write is still strong! Here is chapter five (still in its original form but with some tweaks since this was the highest rated chapter. Please comment, review and favorite please

_Chapter 5: At Last, Love found me_

_ I was walking beside the lake at school, my book bag hitting my leg as I went. It had been yet another day of tiring teaching. Usually I was fine but that day luck had not been on my side. I had to teach double Defense against the Dark Arts to Ravenclaw and Slytherin and as usual, they hadn't listened to me and to make matters worse, Malfoy brought up my father and the whole class then joined in, laughing like a pack of hyenas. Snape hadn't even attempted to quiet the class down but later said a few remarks about Dad that had made me want to curse him into the next decade but that was how I used to be. Instead I fought back tears and the moment I was allowed to leave, I bolted, forgetting that I was supposed to go meet the others in the common room. I dropped my bag to the ground and sat down in the shade of the huge old willow tree that sat close to the edge of the lake, wrapping my arms around my legs and hugged them. I knew I should have just ignored their comments but this school year had been hard on me since Dad died before the term ended last year. I felt my eyes tear up at the memories of him. I had barely gotten to know him and now he was gone. I buried my face into my folded legs and cried silently. I didn't even notice that Harry was calling my name and soon he found me under the oak tree crying my heart out. He crouched down and touched my arm. I jumped at his touch but quickly turned my head away so he couldn't see my tears._

"_Jessie, are you ok? I've been looking all over for you." He pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear. He saw my tear streaked cheek and gently forced my face around so I was looking at him. His eyes were filled with concern. _

"_What happened?" he moved so he was sitting next to me. _

"_I had to teach double defense to a bunch of 6 year Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Draco was there in the class and he just…he brought up Dad. He brought up that horrible lie that he was a murder…that I shouldn't be teaching since I could murder them right there…" the tears started to fall faster. I wanted to run away so Harry didn't have to see me like this. I tried to look away to hide my tears but Harry's hand was still on my cheek, making moving a head a bit hard. I was weak and pathetic. Harry didn't say a word but pulled me to him and held me. I hid my face in his shoulder, continuing to cry, soaking his shirt. _

"_Don't listen to them, they're the liars. You would never hurt anyone Jessie…" he said as he stroked my hair. He reminded silent after that, letting me cry and letting me get it all out._

"_You can't let them break you Jessie," He said after a while as my tears slowed down "you have to fight back and prove them wrong."_

"_Harry I fought all my life against them! The whole community hates me, well, except for a few but I can't do it anymore! I just can't, not after I lost Dad again…" I tried to shove myself away from him but he held me tighter to him, refusing to let me go so I could leave. I lowered my head as if I was saying I was defeated._

"_You don't have to fight alone anymore Jessie…" he gently pushed my head back up with his hand under my chin until my eyes were looking into his bright green eyes. I felt myself get lost in those eyes and I saw something. I saw the girl I had once been, the old Jessie was in them, waiting to come back. I saw something else in those eyes, an emotion I knew but never really felt a lot…_

"_Jessie… I…I…Iloveyou…" my heart skipped a couple beats. Had he just said the three little words I had wanted to tell him since the Yule Ball in the fourth year after we had slow danced to the last song of the night and I had finally felt safe and loved? _

"_You've always been there when I looked behind me, always ready to fight and stand up for friends and family. I thought that this feeling was just brotherly but its not…I love you Jess…" I couldn't believe it. He LOVED ME! He started to let me go but I stopped him. I placed my hands on his chest and still looking into his eyes, told him what I had been waiting to tell him for so long._

"_Harry…ever since the Yule Ball, I found myself seeing you in a new light. I thought I was a fool since everyone I love tends to leave me at some point but…I..I love you too…"I rushed at the end but I had finally said it. We got closer and closer until our lips meet and we kissed. I felt like I was falling threw the air. We broke apart after a minute of kissing only for Harry to lean back in and deepen the kiss. I never felt so happy in all my life. I felt like I had finally found my place and that place was by the boy who lived who loved me despite who I was. We laid down in the grass, my head rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. _

"_Jessie?"_

"_Yes Harry?" I rearranged my self so I could look at him._

"_Do you…" he looked like he was having trouble picking words._

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?" my heart burst with happiness. _

"_Yes, oh yes!" I said. We kissed again. I felt his hand rest on the small of my back, the other cradling the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Harry? Jessie? Where are you guys?" Ron called out, followed by similar calls from the others. But neither of us heard them._

"_Harry! Jessie! Where the heck are you…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!" we sprang apart and I saw a very mad Ron looking down at Harry._

"_Ron, I can…" Harry tried to explain but Ron wasn't listening._

"_Don't even try to cover it up Harry; I can't believe you would do that to Jessie!" Ron had his wand out and pointed at Harry. Before Ron could do anything, I mumbled an old spell that Dad had taught me, pointing my hand with the palm up at Ron. Ron went flying into the air, hanging in mid air as if something had grabbed him by the ankle._

"_Put me down!" he yelled as his face turned red with all the blood rushing to his head. I got up and keep Ron hanging._

"_Let me make one thing clear to you before I put you down. What we," I pointed to myself and Harry "do is not your bloody business!" I let Ron go and he landed with a thud on the ground._

"_What do you mean none of my business?" he got up with Hermione's help._

"_Because…" I started to say but Harry but me off._

"_Because she is my girlfriend…" Harry got up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment. _

"_Come on, we better get back to the castle…" Harry grabbed my book bag and we started to walk back when Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around._

"_Harry, if you ever do anything to hurt Jess, you'll have me and the rest of my brothers to deal with, got that?" _

"_Got it." Harry looked Ron in the eye as if he was saying that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt me. _

"_So who's hungry?" Ron clapped him on the back and headed with Hermione next to him to the castle._

"_That was weird…"_

"_I grew up with Ron and his siblings. He has a right to do that. At least you don't have to deal with Dad. He would have given you the third degree for sure."_

"_Yeah… hey, you want to go for a ride?"_

"_I love that Harry…" I smiled at him and together hand in hand we walked to the Quidditch pitch and flew around the castle grounds for who knows how long. All I cared about was the fact I was with Harry and that for once in my life, I felt like no matter what happened, I finally had someone who loved me._

A/N: did you guys enjoy this little chapter? I'll try and have chapter six up by tomorrow or by the lastest Monday. Please rate, comment and favorite. If you guys have any questions, please leave them in the comments or private message me about them.


	6. Chapter 6: It was a Trap!

A/N: Wotcher my lovely readers! Another chapter for you! I got two more almost done and will get them up tomorrow (or at least one of them. Enjoy :)

Chapter 6: It was a Trap!

"Hey Jessie! Earth to Jessie! Get ready to land!" George called out to me as we neared our destination. I shook my head and descended, landing perfectly outside of number four Privet Drive. I stayed to the back of the group so I wouldn't have to face Harry yet.

"_I'm doing this for the order. They need help since that last attack and we lost a good many members who had to go underground…"_ I thought, barely paying attention to what was going on until Harry's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts.

"No! I'm not letting you guys do this!"

"I told you he would take it well." Hermione sighed, "Looks likes we're going to have to go to second plan after all…"

"Second plan? What second plan? I thought the plan was to have me side apparate to the Burrow with Mad-Eye." and with that I stepped forward, changing my appearance so that I looked exactly like Harry. I had planned ahead and changed before leaving the Burrow so I was wearing an outfit much like he usually wore.

"NO! ABSOULTLY NO!" Harry yelled "I am not letting you put yourself in danger like this, any of you."

"Look Potter, everyone here is of age, therefore has agreed to take the risk to get you to where you belong whether you like it or not. So just shut your trap and let us do our job!?" my hair was starting to turn a flame red color as I stormed over to Harry.

"You're not of age yet Jess and I'm not about to let you do this. I don't want anything to…" he started to say but by that time, the old Black temper got the better of me.

"You lost that right when you dumped me after the funeral Potter. So shut up right now before I jinx you into the next century!" I hissed at him, slightly stunning him since I had never called him by his last name before. I reached up and grabbed a few strands of his hair and yanked them before dropping them into the bottle Mad-Eye was holding. The six that had already agreed to act as Harry stepped forward and took a gulp of the potion, almost instantly starting to change into Harry.

"Mundungus! Get over here!" Mad-Eye growled.

"No way! I'm not doing this! You forced me into this and I'm not doing this!"

"_Great…now we're short one! If anyone other than Mundungus does it, we're short one protector…"_ and before anyone could say anything (or before Lupin could stop me), I took the bottle from Hermione and took a gulp, almost choking on the horrible taste of the Polyjuice potion. I felt my whole body change as my appearance was changed until I was looking exactly like Harry.

"Alright then, Jessie you're with team seven then. Everyone change and get ready!" Mad-Eye said, his magical eye swirling all over as if he was looking for something. I headed outside after putting on a pair of glasses so I could see where I was going. I remounted my broom as the others came out and we waited for the signal. I looked back at the real Harry who was on Dad's old bike with Hagrid. He looked ready for anything but underneath I knew he was scared. I felt a little bad for yelling at him earlier but how else we were supposed to get this done with him being as stubborn as a dragon? I looked forward as a red spark filled the sky. Moments later it was replaced by a green spark and we took off straight into the clouds. I flew close to Mad-Eye and Mundungus (though I'd rather not since I knew Mundungus was a coward and wouldn't do his job). Suddenly a spell flew past me, barely missing my shoulder. I dodged spell after spell and saw a scene that scared me. Death Eaters were everywhere, we had flew right into a trap!

"Where is he?! Where is the real Harry Potter?!" bellowed one of the death eaters. I followed Mad-Eye out of the mess but some of the death eaters followed.

"I'm out of here!" Mundungus cried and apparated away, leaving me only one protector. I yanked out my wand and shot stunner after stunner at the death eaters following myself and Mad-Eye still. After a few moments I thought it was all over when no one came after us but as I looked over at Mad-Eye a stray killing curse hit him right in the chest.

"MAD-EYE NO!" I yelled and tried to get to him as he fell from the sky. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as a stunner spell sliced my leg open. The pain reminded me I had to get away. I had to help the others. I turned myself around and fought back, taking out at least four death eaters before I managed to get away. I urged my broom to go as fast as it could as my leg throbbed in pain, blood spilling from the gash slowly. I spotted Lupin and whom I was guessing was George still in disguise. I hurried to go help them as a cutting spell hit George. I got to George in time before he fell and held him up while Lupin got the last couple death eaters. I managed to get to the ground and continued to try and keep George upright until Lupin landed. I took see that half of George's face was covered in blood.

"Hold on George, please hold on…" I whispered as Lupin came over and apparated us away to safety.

A/N: That's chapter six for you. Sorry for the cliff hanger but it felt like the best place to stop. As always please review and favorite. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayed

A/N: I'M BACK! So I finally found my muse again and I've been typing like mad to try and get this story finished. Here is another chapter and please if you get a moment, review and favorite this story

Chapter 7: Betrayed

As soon as we had landed, Lupin and I carried George to the house. I started to yell for help when we were almost to the house.

"Ginny! Mrs. Weasley! HELP!" I yelled and both of them came running out to help.

"Thank goodness you are…oh my boy! My baby! What happened!?" with Mrs. Weasley's help we got George inside and onto one of the couches. Mrs. Weasley started to heal and clean up George.

"We got ambushed and he got hit with a cutting spell…" I heard popping noises outside and ran out in time to see Tonks and Ron had gotten back safely. Lupin ran to Tonks and hugged her tightly as I ran to Ron and about knocked him down in a hug. Ron returned the hug for a moment before letting me go as Hermione ran to Ron, hugging her close to him as his appearance changed back to normal. I felt a shooting pain run up and down my leg and I looked down at it, feeling weaker by the moment. The gash was still bleeding pretty badly. I limped back into the house and grabbed the first aid kit that was sitting on the counter and sat down to heal my wound. Just as I was starting, a pair of hands moved over mine and stopped me. I looked up and looked right into a pair of green eyes.

"Its nothing. Just a scratch, I can take care of it myself." I half whispered but Harry shook his head no.

"Relax and let me, its too deep for to be healed magically all the way." He said and considering how weak I was feeling at the time, I let him. He was careful and gentle as he cleaned the gash and healed it as much as he could magically. As he finished up, Bill came in with Fleur and everyone stopped to look at him.

"Mad-Eye is dead. Mudungus took one look and disapparated away."

"Bill did you find the body at least?"

"No Tonks, sadly we didn't. Kingsley and myself searched everywhere. All we managed to find was Harry's broom." Bill handed Harry the broom.

"_He died while trying to protect me. I should have listened to Ginny and backed out while I still had a chance to…"_ I slowly got up and limped over to the couch.

Ginny, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were gathered around the couch. I silently joined them. Bill pushed past the others and saw George. He stood there, rooted like a tree, his face showing the shock and also the pain from how defenseless George looked on the couch. Where his ear used to be was a dark hole. I tried to hide my tears and Bill saw me. He came over to where I was standing and hugged me to him. I sank against him, feeling completely useless since I couldn't do anything. How could this happen? How were we going to survive? One of our own was now lying there and could die and one had been killed while trying to get Harry to the Burrow. A small burst of hatred came out of nowhere and I held onto it. The Death Eaters were going to pay for this, and pay big time.

"You'll be able to tell us apart now Mum…" a voice drifted from the couch.

"Oh George! You're… oh my baby!" Mrs. Weasely crushed him in one of her famous hugs. I let Bill go and kneeled down by the couch. He was awake and alright.

"Hey little Miss Wolfie!" he smiled a very weak smile at me. After the twins had found out that I could transform into a dog, George had nicknamed me Wolfie since at the time Dad was still alive and he still went by Padfoot. I smiled back at him. He was going to be alright. We weren't going to lose him like Mad-eye and Dad. An ache came from my heart as I thought about this. Soon everyone headed for home or bed and I gladly slipped upstairs to the twin's old room and fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the mission.

A/N: And I'm back into the swing of things Please as always review and favorite please


	8. Chapter 8: The fight

A/N: And I'm back into the swing of things Please as always review and favorite please

Ch. 8: The Fight

The days leading up to the wedding were filled with preparations. Mrs. Weasley kept us all busy, hoping that if our attention was focused on something else we wouldn't dwell on Mad-Eye Moody's death. Order members came and went, bringing news of horrible deaths, mysterious kidnappings and mass murders of the muggles. I stayed away from Harry the best I could, hiding my true feelings behind a mask. The day before the wedding final arrived and I was walking up to Ron's room to get him and Harry for dinner. The twins and Ginny had decorated outside with purple and gold streamers and balloons since it was Harry's birthday. My own birthday was the next day but since the wedding was on it, Mrs. Weasely combined our birthdays into one. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Hermione almost yell at Harry.

"We told you a million times we are not backing out! Why do you think I modified my parent's memory and Ron transformed that goblin to look like him? We did it to protect our families so we could go with you!" she sounded close to tears. What the hell were they talking about?

"She's right Harry; we are not backing out now. And that is final!" Ron sounded angry. He then sighed and asked:

"When are we going to leave?"

"First thing in the morning after tomorrow. I don't want to deal with your mum trying to get us to stay…" Harry sat down on the creaky cot. They were leaving?! But why would they leave the protection of the Burrow?

"And Jessie and the Order also." Hermione added after a few seconds of silences. I quickly racked my brain for the reason why they would leave like this and then it dawned on me.

"_Of course! They must be talking about the job that Dumbledore left for Harry! They must be planning on going after those objects… but how could they leave us at a time like this?"_ then I just lost it, I completely lost it. All the emotions I had felt over the past few days boiled up as I threw open the door, banging it against the wall.

"What the hell are you three thinking? You can't leave!" All three of them looked startled at me.

"You can't leave, you just can't! It's too dangerous out there…" Ron cut me off before I could continue.

"Jessie, it is none of your damn business what we do!"

"Yes it is my damn business Ron! What if it was you who died instead of Mad-Eye? What if Hermione had died or even Harry? We don't need anymore deaths; we already lost too much…" Harry suddenly got up and roughly pulled me out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Jess, calm down! It's none of your business what we do." He kept a grip on my upper arm.

"Harry, why do you have to leave? You're safe here, they will never find you here, and there are too many different safe houses you could be in."

"Jessie every second I waste, someone is being killed, kidnapped, or tortured. Families are being torn apart, destroyed. I have to go and finish what Dumbledore started."

"Isn't there someone who could do it?"

"He picked me as his equal; I'm the only one who can defeat him." his grip loosened and his hand dropped to his side. I tried to grab his hand but he moved away.

"Harry, please don't go. I don't want anyone else to die…" I tried again to take his hand but he moved away again.

"I don't have a choice, if I don't go and do this, no one will and he will win…" he turned away from me.

"_Harry, please come back to me!"_ my heart cried out as I moved to hug him _"Remember the times we had together, forget the war and come back to me!"_ I had almost wrapped my arms around him when he shoved me aside. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall with my right shoulder. I screamed in pain as Ron opened the door just in time to see me clutch my shoulder as if it would stop the pain. Before Harry could do anything, Ron was standing in front of me, protecting me. Neither of them said anything, it was almost as if they were having a conversation telepathically until Harry broke the peacefulness.

"Ron, get out of the way, everything is fine."

"Why should I move? So you can beat Jessie up even more?"

"Ron I didn't mean to…"

"Why don't you quit saying all that crap and tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! It was an accident, I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah right you…" Ron was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's call from down stairs.

"Jessie! Ron! Harry! Hermione! Dinner's ready!" her voice was covered with sweetness, way too much sweetness.

"Come on Jess, we better get down before she sends someone up here to get us." Ron glared at Harry and followed me to the stairs and down them.

"There you are! Come on, everyone is waiting for you outside." Mrs. Weasley led the way to the garden. I quickly looked around and saw Tonks and Lupin standing off to one side talking with Bill and Fleur. I immediately headed over to where they were. Tonks was sporting her usual bubblegum pink hair and was simply glowing. Lupin seemed a little out of it, as if something wasn't right but he shook it off when he saw me coming.

"There she is! I still can't get over it, it seems like only yesterday you were a little girl who called me your older sister and now you're a grown woman." Tonks hugged me tightly.

"Happy Birthday Jessie," Lupin handed me a small flat square box "its tradition that when a witch or sorceress comes of age, she receives a piece of jewelry that is passed down from mother to daughter in her family." I tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful locket with a paw print engraved on the top. I opened the locket to find a photo of my parents with a two year old me with them.

"It was your mothers. She would have wanted you to have it." Lupin quietly said. I suddenly felt like crying. I knew she would have given me it or Dad would have if they hadn't died but just to see how happy we were, how hopeful for the future they had been broke my heart.

"Thank you Lupin, thank you…" I hugged him.

"I wonder what is keeping Arthur. He should have been home by…" she was cut off as a silvery glowing weasel appeared out of nowhere and opened its mouth and Mr. Weasley's voice came out of it.

"_The minister is coming with me. Get ready."_ It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"See you tomorrow Jess." Lupin and Tonks hurried to the garden fence and after hopping over it, dissapearted. I took the moment of chaos to go inside and run upstairs to the twin's old room. I locked the door and threw the box, paper and locket on one of the beds. I opened my trunk and found an old photo album. Flipping through it, I easily found the last photo that I had taken with Dad. We were standing side by side in front of the Christmas tree. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was waving at the camera, laughing and smiling.

"_Why did you have to die Dad? I barely got to know you and then you're gone for good…" _the tears started and I let myself cry. I threw myself onto the bed and cried until I fell asleep, the photo album still open and the locket clutched in my hand.

A/N: things are starting to get really interesting! See you in the next Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Disaster!

A/N: hope you guys enjoy this one! I want to thank everyone who has been subscribing and adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot to me and makes me happy that so many of you are enjoying my crazy little idea of a fan fic. Enjoy

Chapter 9: Wedding Disaster

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I hadn't gotten much sleep since every time I closed my eyes I saw what had happened. How could he be such a jerk? Did he even care that this was breaking my heart? I loved him more than anyone else in the world and yet he ignored it. Sighing, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched. The house was peaceful and quiet since everyone else was still asleep. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. I quietly slipped out the back door. The sun was just rising as I headed for the orchard. The healers had told me at St. Mungos that I needed to take it easy and not over do it with my shoulder for a couple months still. As if that was going to happen. Didn't they realize that there was a war going on and I was in the thick of it due to the fact that I was apart of the Order and also the boy who lived ex-girlfriend? The moment I got to the orchard I took off my sweat shirt. Underneath it was a tank top. I had also put on an old pair of jeans on that I had cut off into shorts. I carefully undid the bandage that was around my shoulder and moved it. It felt fine as I practiced the spells, curses and jinxes I had learned for the past 6 years at school. I was fine until I levitated a few rocks nearby and raised my right arm a little bit too high. I cried out in pain as the rocks dropped on the ground. I clenched my shoulder but it only added to the pain. I fell down on my knees and fought back tears.

"_Just breath, just breath…in and out, in and out, slowly…slowly…"_ I thought as someone came up behind me. I didn't realize they were they until they spoke.

"You ok Jess?" someone knelt down beside me.

"I'm…fine" I said slowly through the pain. The pain went away and I looked to see who it was. It was Harry. I got up quickly and grabbed my sweatshirt and bandage and headed for the house.

"Jessie wait! I need to talk to you…"

"Why? So you can hurt me even more than what you did yesterday?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, it was an accident."

"Yeah right liar!"

"Jess, just let me explain…"

"No! You had your chance Harry." I turned and faced him as my hair went flaming red and spiky.

"I thought you loved me, I thought that for once in my life I had found someone I could trust and depend on but no!"

"Jessie," Harry started but I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone! If you don't want me to talk to you then just leave me the bloody hell ALONE!" I yelled at him and ran back into the house. Everyone else was getting up as I ran to the twin's old bedroom and slammed the door shut. That jerk! He thought he could just explain after what he did yesterday. I sat down on the bed hard, causing the album to flip to a random page. I looked at it and saw a photo that Collin had taken of me and Harry at the village near the school. The Shrieking Shack was off in the distances in the background with the mountains beyond that. The Harry in the photo kept on picking the me in the photo up and twirling me around. We were both laughing and carefree. We didn't even think that it was going to end in a few short weeks.

"_Damn you Harry! Why do you have to be such a jerk? Why can't you just forget the war and come back to me?"_ I thought as a knock sounded from the door,

"Come in," I said and Hermione came in loaded down with a makeup kit, her dress and shoes and other odds and ends.

"I thought you were going to help Ginny, Hermione."

"Nah, her Mum's helping her get ready with Fleur and Gabby. I thought you could use some help."

"Its ok, I can get ready myself…"

"Please, I insist Jessie. Besides, it is your birthday today. Just consider this my present to you."

"Since you put it that way Hermione," I moved off the bed and onto a stool that she had just conjured "work your magic!"

About 3 hours later Hermione and I emerged from the room looking like we had both just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Hermione was in a stunning lavender dress with matching heels and had done her hair in a half up, half down do. She had put on a matching earring and necklace set and carried a black beaded bag. I was dressed in a beautiful pale blue green dress with matching heels also. Hermione had done my hair in a French knot with dragon wings in the front. The dress also had a matching jacket that hide my neck and shoulder very nicely. I also sported a beaded bag but mine was a dark rich blue with a gold design of flowers on it. I also wore the necklace Lupin had given me the day before to complete the look. After what had happened early when Harry came to the Burrow, I had gone through all my stuff and packed everything I needed in case of a fast getaway from the Burrow. I had expanded the bag magically so I could fit all my stuff in it and no one knew about it. We both headed outside and to the tent that had been set up in the middle of the garden for the ceremony. I saw Ron and the twins standing outside of the tent entrance and Hermione and I headed to them.

"Hello boys." I said as we came towards them. All 3 of them couldn't believe it was us.

"You two look amazing." Fred said as we drew closer.

"Yeah, you had me fooled for a second." George joked lightly. He had recovered well from his injury but it was still a little odd to see a black hole where his ear used to be.

"You look amazing Hermione." Ron came towards her and stopped. He looked very handsome in a new set of dress robes that he got just for the wedding.

"Thank you Ron…"

"It only seems right that two pretty ladies like yourself should be escorted by two handsome gentlemen like us." Fred and George bowed to Hermione and I and offered each of us their arm. I took George's arm as Hermione started to take Fred's when Ron knocked him out of the way and took Hermione's arm instead. I laughed silently at Ron.

"_Smooth move Ron, about time you showed your true feelings to Hermione." _I thought as George led me into the tent. He was carefully to lead me around the small clusters of people to a seat near the front of the Groom's side. Bill and Charlie were already up front talking to the minister who was going to perform the ceremony. Bill had recovered from his fight with Greyback but had horrible scars running across his face and neck.

"Here you go my lady!" George helped me into an aisle and I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you George." I smiled at him.

"Welcome Miss Wolfie!" he returned the smile with a wink and hurried to help everyone else get settled. Hermione soon joined me and so did Luna and her father.

Soon everyone was seated and the ceremony began. I didn't really pay attention since my shoulder started to hurt me even worst than it usually did.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said and Bill and Fleur kissed. The minister motioned for everyone to get up and with a wave of his wand, the chairs disappeared into thin air and replaced by clusters of tables and chair and a huge dance floor. I sat down at one of the tables and tried to get my shoulder to stop hurting.

"You ok Jessie?" I looked up and saw Charlie sit down across from me.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." I lied quickly.

"Lupin told me about your little run in with Greyback. I must say I'm quite impressed that you fought him by yourself." A slow waltz began to play and Bill and Fleur came onto the dance floor. They looked beautiful together, spinning around the dance floor, not a care in the world.

"Its not big deal, I was only trying to protect Tonks…" I watched Bill and Fleur dance. The song soon ended and a faster number came. Charlie got up and stood in front of me.

"Miss Black, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" He tried not to laugh and offered me his arm.

"I would love that Mr. Weasley." I got up and took his arm. He led me to the dance floor. I stumbled here and there with the dance and I know I stepped on Charlie's feet more than once but he didn't complain. No sooner than the dance ended than did the twins come to claim me for a dance. I soon forgot what had happened earlier today and laughed as I danced with the twins, Charlie, Ron, Kingsley, one dance with Lupin since it was my birthday, one dance with Mr. Weasley and back to Charlie.

I was dancing with Charlie when a red haired boy came over and tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie and I stopped dancing and let the boy cut in. Well, he was more like a man but I couldn't really tell the way they had lit the tent. A slow number came on and the boy gently took me into his arms and slowly spun me around.

"I thought I would never get you alone Jess." He brought me closer to him.

"How did you know my name?"

"Jessie, it's me. I thought Bill told you I was disguised as one of the Weasley's so no one could recognize me." it took me a moment to process all of this but then it hit me.

"Let me go!" I tried to get out of his arms but he held me tightly.

"Jessie calm down! I'm not letting you go until I explain something to you."

"You little…do you enjoy hurting me Potter? I loved you and trusted you and you pushed me away! Now let me go before I scream!"

"Listen to me! I never wanted to break things off with you. I only did it so I could protect you from you know who."

"Really? Like I'm gonna believe that bull you…" suddenly Harry dipped me, catching me off guard. He dipped me a little too low which forced me to put my arms around his neck.

"Jessie I never meant to hurt you. What happened yesterday was an accident. I didn't know you were so close to the wall, I would have never pushed you away if I had known." he swung me back up and kept me close to him.

"I've been hurting as much as you have. If there was some way we could still be together I would find it but there is none. I'm sorry kitten, I'm truly sorry…" the song ended and everyone clapped. He slipped a small box into my hand and left to go sit at one of the tables off of the dance floor. I returned to my seat in a daze.

"Hey Jessie, are you ok? He didn't do anything, did he?" I looked and saw Ron sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine Ron, he didn't do anything."

"If he bugs you again, let me know, ok?"

"I will Ron." Ron got up and left to go grab a couple of drinks for himself and Hermione. I remembered the box in my hand and quickly opened it. Inside of it was a note from Harry.

_Jessie, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I can only hope you will understand my reasoning behind breaking things off with you I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'll always come for you Jess. That is why I'm giving you this ring. It belonged to my mother. My dad gave it to her as a promise ring that he would marry her someday. I'm giving it to you to say I'll always love you. Maybe someday after the war is over we can be together again. But for now remember the good times we had Jess._

_Love, Harry_

I refolded the note and took the ring out of the box. It was a beautiful gold ring with a ruby in the center of it, flanked by two diamonds.

"_He still loves me. He never meant to hurt me, he is only trying to protect me from you know who."_ I smiled and a single tear fell from my eye. I quickly put the note and the box into my bag and got up to go find Harry. I easily found him talking with Lupin and the twins.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked the moment I got to him.

"Sure…" we walked a little bit away from everyone else.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry Harry. I understand now what you are trying to do and I'm not going to get in your way anymore." He looked a little bit confused so I held up the ring.

"I also wanted to ask you if you could put this on my necklace for me. I can't really reach to undo the clasp without having my shoulder hurt."

"I think I maybe able to do that." he took the ring and undid the clasp and slipped it on. It flew down the chain and stopped against the locket.

'Thank you Harry." I hugged him. He seemed shocked but gently returned it after a moment of surprise.

"Welcome Jessie." We broke and he smiled at me. I smiled back as a silvery fox appeared out of nowhere and opened its mouth. Out of its mouth came Kingsley's voice.

"_The minister is dead. Death Eaters are on their way."_ Everyone looked stunned and then chaos erupted everywhere. Harry grabbed my hand and we fought against the crowd.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione shouted, looking for him.

"We're here! We're over here!" Harry shouted back and we pushed our way to her. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist as Ron came out of nowhere. Lupin grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Harry. Harry made a move to grab me but I shook my head.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! I'll be fine, just GO!" as soon as I finished yelling the three of them vanished and I ran towards the garden gate to get away. I could hear screams as the death eaters showed up to crash the party. As I was running, I felt myself being grabbed from behind. I yelled and tried to fight the person but they were too strong. I screamed for help but no one answered and came to my aid. I fought the best I could as I was taken away from my friends and family…

A/N: Who took Jessie? Is it a friend or foe? Put your guesses in the comments and whoever is right gets a one-shot fanfic written of their choice in their honor (there are a few rules but we will get to that later) See you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped and Pain

A/N: here's the next chapter! I want to say a big thank you to the lovely warewolf-princess558750 for her review! And she is the winner of the one-shot fanfic! Congratulations warewolf-princess558750! Please note some bad language is used in this chapter and also contains some violence. If you cannot stand either, skip this chapter please and do not flame me!

Chapter 10: Kidnapped and Pain

"Let me go!" I screamed and struggled to get loose as a voice caught my attention.

"Why would I let my little bitty blood traitor niece go? You have information that is very useful to my master…"

"I don't know anything about their whereabouts. I haven't seen or heard from them in months!"

"Lies, lies, lies Black. You just saw them at the little party we just crashed…"

"I do not tell lies Auntie Bella!" I spat in her face when Bellatrix was close enough for me to see since it was very dark in the room we were currently in. Bellatrix's face took one of pure rage before she smacked me hard. My head snapped to the side as she continued to speak.

"Greyback, take our guest and see if you can't make her change her mind about telling us where Potter is or is up to..." Bellatrix smirked at the fear that filled my eyes as Greyback smiled and started to pick me up to carry me away.

"You do anything and you'll have the order to answer to!" I smirked but all they did was laugh as Greyback carried me off.

"_Change my mind? What did she mean by…" _my thought was interrupted when Greyback threw me onto the ground and ripped off my dress.

"STOP!" I tried to cover myself up but Greyback stopped me and tied my legs and arms away from my body. My breath caught in my throat when his eyes filled with hunger.

"Please, please stop! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't hurt me, please!"

"Too late bitch, besides, you are the one who stopped me from killing the weakling's human mate…" with that Greyback bit down on my neck. I screamed and tried to get loose.

"_Someone! Find me! Someone help me please!"_ tears streamed down my face as Greyback continued to bit me wherever he saw skin. He stopped after a while and sniffed me.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little bitch never did it. Maybe we should fix that…" he laughed and made a move to take off his pants. My brain filled with panic. I had to stop him from hurting me!

"Don't! Please! I'll tell you where Harry went to! Don't hurt me! Please I beg you!" I cried, hopeing I could distract Greyback long enough to maybe give someone a chance to find me.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to where I used to live as a little girl. He went to my old home thinking he would be safe there…" I waited for Greyback to do something but he stopped and smirked.

"Betraying your friend to save your own pretty little neck? I am impressed…maybe I'll let you live…" Greyback moved off of me for a moment and I relaxed in my bindings in relief, closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt Greyback on me again, this time a horrible pain came from my private area.

"GET OFF ME!?" I screamed in pain and struggled to get him away from me.

"I've been looking for a new mate for the past few weeks, you'll make a fine one…" Greyback howled and pounded into me, biting my bad shoulder as he made me his. I screamed and cried and fought against him the best I could but nothing worked. All I could do was let him do what he wanted.

"_Someone please….anyone…." _I thought over and over again until Greyback was done.

Greyback untied me and threw me onto some animal furs after putting a collar around me and chaining me to the nearby wall. My whole body ached and I shook from the cold and from the pain. I could move around on the furs but I couldn't escape. He soon left to go hunting or whatever and I curled up on the furs. My whole body ached so badly that I could barely breathe. I curled up tightly on the furs as a sob escaped my throat. As I sobbed and shook I saw something caught the light. My bag was a few inches from me. He hadn't taken it away when he left but there was nothing in there that could help me escape from the collar he had put on me. I forced myself to move and I grabbed it, hiding it in a corner underneath the furs in hopes that he wouldn't find it. My wand was nowhere to be seen though. I curled back up on the furs and cried myself to sleep.

"_Even if this war ends now Harry will never come back to me…I'm nothing but a whore now….."_ I thought as sleep claimed me and held me to a dark and dreamless place to rest…

A/N: Don't worry folks, Jessie will not become a werewolf or even half of one. Due to her pure blood and also her ability to turn into a dog, the venom will not affect her one bit. But what is to become of her? I guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Fight and Hope

A/N: you know the routine folks. I hope you enjoy another chapter and a word of caution; things get a little hot towards the end of the chapter. Nothing bad but just a warning. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 11: Fight and Hope

For weeks or maybe even a few months this continued. I would wake up from a painful sleep and be forced to do Greyback's bidding. I fell asleep crying every night, hoping someone would find me but that hope faded fast. No one knew where I was been and no one had seen me being taken away. Was I to be stuck in a cold dark room as Greyback's mate forever? As the days went by my heart grew cold. My mind and spirit were crushed from the horror I was living everyday. No one came to save me. No one knew that I was being used as someone's play thing. It wasn't until one day Greyback came back early one day when something really strange happened. I had been sleeping in my little corner and had stayed asleep until I heard a small voice.

"Jessie wake up!" the small voice said

"Why? I have no way of escaping…" I whispered softly.

"You have to try and fight! Your friends need you!" the small voice was closer to me now.

"Why? I'm nothing now…all I am is some playtoy for a werewolf…" I looked and I saw a small boy, maybe around three or four years old looking at me. I stared in shock at what I saw. One thing caught my attention immediately; this little boy had bright green eyes, he had Harry's eyes.

"You're more than that Jessie! You're a Black and a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors never give up, right?"

"Right…" I softly agreed.

"This is not the end of your story, get up and fight!" The little boy smiled at me and vanished. What the boy had just said to me sparked something in me that turned into a roaring fire. He was right; this was not the way my story was going to end. I grabbed my bag from its hiding spot and threw on some shorts and a shirt before shrinking the bag and putting it into my pocket.

Suddenly Greyback came into the room and yanked on my chain hard, pulling me to him. I immediately got up and crawled to him on my hands and knees, keeping my body low like a lower ranking dog.

"You lied to me bitch!" he yelled and yanked me up by my hair "Potter was nowhere near your filthy precious home! You lied to your master!" He smacked me hard and threw me against the wall. I whimpered in pain as I slid down the wall and landed in a crumbled heap on the cold stone ground.

"I didn't lie. That is where he said he was going!"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" He howled and kicked me hard in the leg. I yelled in pain as my leg broke and the bone poked threw the skin.

"Please! I didn't lie!"

"You shall die for your lies!" Greyback grabbed my chain and pulled me towards him. I saw the look in his eyes and freaked out, fighting against and grabbing ahold of a nearby root and clung onto it with dear life. Greyback pulled harder and harder on the chain, choking me but I refused to let the root go.

"_Fight Jessie! You have to live! Your friends need your help to end this war!"_

When I felt some slack in the chain, I let the root go but that was a huge mistake. Greyback pulled hard and I flew backwards to him and he howled a bloodthirsty howl and ripped into me good. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before as I saw my life go flashing before my eyes. I had no strength left to fight him, no hope that someone would find me. I was going to die there, alone and no one would know about my death. I tried the best I could, focusing on staying alive for my friends. As I started to fade I heard a new voice in the room, a man's voice. I cling to a small spark of hope that it was someone from the order or maybe even Harry as I felt Greyback being blasted off of me and I was being picked up. I could barely make out a face with blonde hair as I faded into a painless sleep…

A/N: The rest of this chapter is a dream/flashback to make this chapter a bit longer and to lighten the mood a bit since the past two chapters have been so dark…

_I was 16 and walking down to the Gryffindor common room. It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party and just for the occasion I had let both Hermione and Ginny talk me into buying a new dress just for tonight. It was a beautiful knee-length evening dress with shot sleeves, a v-neckline and an asymmetrical skirt done in pale blues, purples and pinks that made me look a bit like a fairy. I had kept my make up simple and my hair was done in a simple half up, half down style. Harry saw me and smiled at me as I walked to him. Tonight was kind of our first official date since the other dates we had been on we had been surrounded by our friends. _

"_You look amazing Jess," he took my hand and kissed it, making me blush "almost like an princess." He smiled at me before kissing me gently. I kissed him back and we headed to the party, our fingers entwined together. The party itself was somewhat fun and it was great to see both Luna and Neville having a good time as well (Neville had asked Luna as a friend but they weren't fooling me). At the time I couldn't figure out where Harry had gone for a good bit of the party but he did show back up in the end. As we walked back to the common room we ran into Draco who seemed a mix of mad and scared. He almost knocked me down but Harry was quick and pulled me to him, holding me against him so I wouldn't fall._

"_Watch where you're going Malfoy!" I glared at him. I felt Harry tense a bit when Draco turned to look at us but he made no move to do what he usually did. Instead I saw a fear in his eyes that I had never seen before, a fear we had all been feeling since the second war was in full swing now. But there was something else that was hidden in his eyes but I saw it, he was scared. He quickly left and vanished down a corridor. _

"_That was odd…" I turned so I could look at Harry._

"_Forget about him Kitten," he held me close and I kissed him before I smiled one of my rare true smiles at him. I did smile when I was happy but the smile wasn't a true smile. It was very rare when I did smile and it was real. He looked at me with his eyes filled with love and he leaned down and kissed me. Our kisses got longer and more passionate before we broke apart, panting for breath. I took his hands in mine and lead him to the room of requirements and wished for a room where we could be alone. A door appeared and we walked in. It looked like a hotel room with a huge king sized bed and a roaring fire in the fireplace._

"_You know, you never did explain why you gave me that nickname. Not that I'm complaining about it though." I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off my shoes and undoing the clips holding my hair up so my hair fell down. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes for a moment. I felt the bed sink a bit and opened my eyes to see him hovering over me._

"_You remember when the twins had you tried out one of their products during Christmas last year and you ended up with cat ears and a tail for most of the day?"_

"_How could I forget? They still tease me about that…" I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I thought you looked…well…I thought you looked kind of hot and that's why…" he turned red a bit and I saved him from futher embarrassment by kissing him. Things started to get hot as we kissed and almost made love. Harry suddenly stopped me when I attempted to take off his boxers since we had been undressing each other slowly and we were only in our undergarments but this time. I looked at him and without him saying a word; I knew what he was thinking. He wanted what I wanted but didn't want to put me in a difficult position if something happened. I felt him start to get up and I stopped him._

"_Please just….don't go…" I stumbled over my words, knowing I had pushed things a bit too far but Harry laid down beside me and held me in his arms._

"_I'm not going anywhere for the moment…" he kissed my forehead and I pulled the blankets up to cover us. For a while we talked until we both fell asleep, both of us happy and at peace for once…_

A/N: Who is this strange man that has just saved Jessie? Is it a friend or another death eater coming to take Jessie to Voldemort? Leave your guess in the comments and we'll see who is right next time! I know things got kind of hot in the flashback but hey, they're both teenagers and that's what teenagers do. See you in the next chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Am I Dead or Am I Alive?

Chapter 12: Am I dead or am I alive?

I don't remember how long I was drifting in and out of conciseness. Whoever had saved me was keeping me sedated for some reason unknown to me. Slowly I was spending more time awake and took in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom of some kind and the sun was rising. A decently fire was roaring in a fireplace at the foot of the bed. I sat up slowly to look around. The room clearly looked like someone wealth lived here but the room was decorated that didn't seem very warm. It was mostly dark woods and rich green fabric with grays and silvers as accents.

"_I wonder where I am? Am I dead?"_ I thought to myself and quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep when I heard someone opening the door and enter. The person shut the door, locked it before sitting down in an armchair next to my bed.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't keep hiding her here… what was I thinking saving her?" The person said and sighed heavily "Saving one life won't change what I did or was forced to do. Maybe I should just take her somewhere where someone she calls "family" will find her." I suddenly realized who it was and my heart stopped. It was Draco! He was the only who had saved me from Greyback but why? Why would he risk his life for mine? Unless he was going to take me and hand me over to Voldemort.

"_I have to get away from him and this place. Why didn't I figure it out sooner?! I must be at Malfoy Manor!"_ without thinking much about it, I grabbed the pillow that was next to me and hit Draco hard with it. While he was distracted, I tried to get up and run for it only to fall to the ground do to the shooting pain coming from my leg. I picked up the fire poker from the hearth and twisted a bit as Draco approached me.

"Get away from me Malfoy! I am not going to let you take me and use me as bait!"

"If I was going to do that I would have already Black. Now put down that thing before you hurt yourself." He flatly stated as he picked me up and put me back into the bed. I tried to hit him with it but he easily disarmed me. I started to feel trapped with no way of escaping. I felt like I was back in that room. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I moved to the far side of the bed away from Draco, scared of what was going to happen next. What he did next still shocks me to this day. He sat down on the bed next to me and with a flick of his wand healed my leg.

"I know I treated you like dirt in school Black. Since we were little we have been enemies because of our blood statuses. Because of what our parents did and who they were." He paused and looked at me. I listened to him, as he continued, not sure what he was up to.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep killing and torturing…" his eyes bore into my own and I saw what I had seen after the Christmas party in sixth year. All those years I thought he was bad; he was really just trying to act like his father. Now that he was doing that, he found out that he wasn't like him at all.

"Why did you save me? One good deed won't wipe your record clean."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I overheard that monster bragging about his new mate and how he had already broken her to the point of she was perfect. Then he said your name and I…I just couldn't stand it. We were never friends but I couldn't stand the thought of what had happened to you…" he stopped and looked down at his hands.

"Draco?" I said softly. He made no move to look at me and I continued.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you a lot for getting me out of that place. But what happens now? Does anyone else know I'm here?"

"For now you are staying here in my room until you are strong enough to leave. After that I'll sneak you out but after you are out, you are on your own." He looked up at me when he finished speaking.

"How long will I be here?"

"A week more depending on how your leg is. The rest of your injuries are healed and closed." A loud crack interrupted him, scaring both of us. I saw a house elf standing in front of the fireplace, looking right at Draco.

"Master wants to see young master right away." He said in a monotone voice.

"Tell my father I am busy right now and I am not to be disturbed." The elf left with another cracking sound and soon a loud knocking was coming from the door. I panicked and hide under the covers as the door opened.

"Draco when I tell you to come to talk to you, you come immediately and not backtalk to me!" Luscious growled at him.

"Who is that under the covers next to you?" he strided to the bed and yanked the covers back to reveal me. I had changed my appearance in hopes he wouldn't realize it was me. My hair was now a dirty blonde color with curls and my eyes were hazel.

"Who is this?" he sneered while looking at me.

"This is…this is…"

"Annabelle Johnson, pureblood from Scotland." I changed my voice to a thick Scottish accent.

"Annabelle was running from the order when I found her hiding in our garden. She escaped from them after they took her away from her family for questioning about giving one of our scouts information."

"They didn't believe me that I didn't tell you anything and Draco was so kind to let me stay here for a while until I can make it home."

"Johnson? Related to Emily Johnson I assume?"

"Yes she was my cousin, removed of course after she married Sirius Black." I felt sick to my stomach as I continued to lie.

"_Please forgive me Mama and Dad and my friends…"_ I thought as I continued making up a story that would keep Luscious happy and wouldn't find out it was me.

"You are to look at me when you speak to me girl." He made me look at him.

"Annabelle is blind Father, she cannot see." Draco lied and I made my eyes unfocused so though I was looking at him, it looked like I couldn't see him at all.

"Ah I see. Well then Annabelle, you are to stay here as long as you like." He let go of my face and walked to the door.

"Oh and Draco, you are to watch our guest and make sure she stays out of trouble." He left the room and shut the door. I felt tears sting my eyes but I refused to cry. I was trapped again with no chance of escape.

"We will still follow our plan. I will get you out of here." Draco got up from the bed.

"How?" I choked out.

"Leave that to me. For now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He left the room.

"_I'm trapped again. I'm still stuck away from my friends…from my home. How am I going to get out of here? I don't trust Draco. He's up to something and now his father thinks I'm some blondie from Scotland who could be a good match for his son!"_ I laid down and curled up under the covers.

"_Why is all of this happening to me? If Remus hadn't yanked me from Harry none of this would have happened…"_ I fell asleep soon that thought and hoped that when I woke up, everything that had happened would be a bad dream and I was safe at the burrow in Harry's arms…

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had writers block for a few days trying to figure out how to write Draco. Hopefully he is not too OC. I wanted to show a different side of him that was hinted at by Tom Felton in the movies (who did an amazing job you have to admit). See you in the next chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Escape from the Enemy

A/N: Wotcher everyone! I cannot believe all the hits this story has been getting recently. Just February alone there has been well over 300 views for Jessie Black. Thank you everyone again for the continued support. It means a lot to me, even more than I can type in words. Enjoy

Chapter 13: Escape from the Enemy and Try to Make it Home

The next few days I stayed in Draco's room, working on my own escape plan. Draco bought me food or had a house elf bring it to me when he was doing who knows what. It was a female elf named Wisp who mostly bought it and I grew to like her a lot. She reminded me a bit of Dobby but I knew I couldn't relay on her to help me if I needed help. I had to do this on my own and get back to my friends before it was too late. One day neither of them came with food for me so I decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat myself. I dressed myself in a Victorian style dress that Draco had left for me (which I figured has to be one of his mother's that she rarely wore) before hiding my bag in a pocket incase I had to make a fast getaway. Thankfully I found that my wand was in the nightstand next to the bed and kept that on me as I left the room. I made my way down and after a half hour managed to find the kitchen. I shocked the house elves working on making a huge dinner for who knows how many people. Wisp quickly got me what I wanted quickly and I ate until I was full. Suddenly a huge racket came from up above, screaming and shouts filled the air as what sounded like a fight had broken out. I ran up the stairs and saw a very furious Bellatrix attacking Draco. I felt a panic rise in my chest. Had she found out I had escaped and I was currently living in Malfoy Manor? Or was her anger about something else? I didn't get a chance to think as the fight ended and she turned on me.

"Who is she?" Bellatrix walked to me and I backed up.

"That is Annabelle, my guest and I suggest you leave her alone Bellatrix." Draco came from nowhere and stood between Bellatrix and me. I kept my eyes down and didn't look up at her.

"She has fooled you dear nephew. This is a spy…." She casted some sort of spell on me and my appearance went back to normal.

"Look who we have here, my little bitty niece!" Bellatrix laughed. I knew had I no choice or time to wait, I had to try and escape right there and then. I squeezed Draco's hand tightly before I let it go and pulled out my wand.

"Thank you for everything Draco. I owe you one and if I see you after this war, I will make sure you and your mother will not be sent to Azkaban." I spoke softly to him so only he would hear me and I attacked Bellatrix with all my strength. I caught her off guard and blasted her into a wall. Without even looking back I ran as fast as I could to the main doors.

"STOP HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Bellatrix screamed as I yanked open the doors and ran outside. My leg was starting to hurt from running so fast but I couldn't stop now. I made it to the gate only to find it locked up and there was no way of opening them. I heard voices behind me getting closer.

"_Think Jessie, think! How am I gonna get out of this one?" _I thought to myself, looking around quickly. I saw a small crack in the stonework of the wall and smiled.

"_Perfect."_ I shot a few blasting spells at the wall and it crumbled down, leaving a hole. I barely made it before spells of all kinds shot all around me.

"_I hope this works!"_ I turned on the spot, thinking of somewhere safe to go. I vanished into the night, leaving Bellatrix's screams and the shouts of the other death eaters behind me.

A few moments later I landed rather roughly in Diagon Alley. I fell onto the unforgiving cold hard ground, feeling sick. I barely moved my right arm and pain shot up and down my arm from my shoulder to my fingertips.

"_OW! I must of spliced myself when I apparated out." _I forced myself up and walked to the twin's joke shop. I found the secret side door they had instilled a few months earlier that only a few order members knew about and I banged on the door.

"George! Fred!" I cried out "Open the door, its me!" I waited a few moments before knocking again.

"_Come on guys, answer the door! I know you can hear me!"_ I froze when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I hurried away from the door and made my way to the main street as I was attacked. I did my best to protect myself from my unseen attacker but he had the upper hand over me. I yelled in pain as a cutting spell sliced my hand open. I did a quick burst of hexes as I spin fast and a moment later I heard a quiet thud as the person fell onto the ground. I had won the fight. I shook as I walked back to the main door of the shop and knocked loudly.

"_Please Fred…George…open the door please…"_ a moment later I saw a soft glow of a light inside the shop and I managed a small smile when I saw Fred looking out the window. He saw me and quickly opened the door and let me in. he locked the door back up, make a few complicated moves with his wand. I watched him do this, figuring out he was putting back up a protection spell around the building.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning to face me. After Dumbledore's death, the order added a new rule. Whenever one of us met another member, one or both people would ask the other a series of questions to make sure it was really the person they looked like. The questions were personal so that no imposters could possibly figure out the answers.

"I am Jessie Mizuki Black. Who are you?"

"Fred Weasley. If you are Jessie, what did my family give you on your sixth birthday?"

"My first muggle doll, which I named Emily after my mother. What did Fred Weasley teach me along with his twin brother George before they went to Hogwarts for the first time?" I saw Fred relax a bit and he smiled.

"We taught you the old One, Two punch so you wouldn't get beat up while we were gone." He finished as George came towards us.

"Hey Fred, who was at the do…" he stopped and stared at me before hugging me.

"Easy George…" I said, hugging him back just as tightly as he was hugging me. I saw safe. I was finally truly safe. He let me go and I hugged Fred.

"You had half the order looking for you Jess. Where were you?" George asked. I went tense. How could I tell them what had happened to me? Not just about Draco saving me but also about the rape? Fred noticed something wasn't right and shook his head no at George.

"Let's get you cleaned up and healed. Everyone's going to be glad you're ok." Fred led me upstairs to what used to be the attic area of the building. The twins had remodeled it into a spacious, 4 bedrooms, 2-bathroom apartment with living room, dining room and kitchen. The twins left me alone after showing me the bathroom to get cleaned up. I took my time and healed the few scraps and bruises that I had received from my escape. After I came out of the bathroom, I was almost knocked down by a very happy Tonks.

"Oh Jessie! Thank Merlin you're ok! When you went missing we thought the worst had happened…" she squeezed me tight before she let me go. I should of known the twins would of contacted someone that I was ok and I was glad they had picked Tonks.

"I'm glad to see you made it out ok. How is everyone? I want all the news you can give me." All of us sat in the living room. All three of them got me caught up in a matter of minutes. As they talked I noticed Tonks seems a alittle different. I couldn't put my finger on it and she did notice me looking at her. She smiled big and told me the big news.

"I was going to tell you at the wedding but I'll tell you now. Remus and I are expecting!" she kept on smiling big, putting her hands on her small baby bump. I smiled as well. Both of them deserved some happiness after everything they went through.

"I'm so happy for both of you. When is the due date?" I asked.

"Not for another few months…" and with that she went on and on for a while about all the plans she and Remus had made and so on and so forth.  
We talked for a while before I started to get very tired. I curled up in the armchair I was sitting in and before I knew it, I was being picked up by George and carried to one of the bedrooms.

"I can sleep just fine in the chair George."

"Nope. You'll end up with a sore back and neck in the morning. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." He put me down on the bed.

"If you need anything just let one of us know, ok?" he ruffled my hair with his hand and left the room. I soon fell asleep, exhausted by my escape and everything that had just happened in the past week.

A/N: Jess is finally safe and sound. Hope you liked the long chapter and it made up for the wait. If any of you guys out there are artists and want to draw Jessie or anything from the story, you are more than welcome to. Just let me know in the comments or send me a PM on here so I can add a link to my profile and the chapter the fan art is from (if it is from a certain chapter). See you guys in chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14: Story Telling and Healing

A/N: hello all! Another chapter finally up. Work got crazy once again (I really need to find a different job). Anyway back to the story, enjoy and please take a moment to review (if you can).

Chapter 14: Story Telling and Healing

For the next couple weeks I took it easy, healing from what happened before and from the escape. The twins did keep me up to date on what was happening. The twin's apartment was apparently a sort of hub for news to be sent to other order members. I did see everyone over those couple of weeks but I didn't tell any of them, not even Lupin, what had happened to me. At night I barely got any sleep due to nightmares. I woke crying and shaking, sometimes even screaming. I felt scared and more alone than I had ever felt before. One night the nightmares got even worse than ever before. I relived everything that had happened and saw something else. I saw everyone that I called my family die in front of me in graphic detail. I woke up crying and screaming for their killers to stop. I saw both the twins standing by the side of the bed.

"Jess you ok?" Fred sat down on the bed and I couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I'm not ok. I…I…" I took a deep breath and told them everything. I told them how I was kidnapped and rapped over and over again for information I didn't have. I told them about how Draco saved me and protected me. I told of how I finally managed to escape and how I couldn't sleep without reliving everything. By the time I was finished I was crying even harder than before. The twins said nothing, both shocked and maybe a bit angry with Greyback for hurting me. I braced myself for them to start yelling at me to get out and leave since I had betrayed the order for staying at Malfoy Manor. After a few minutes had passed, I forced myself to stop crying and got up out of bed, gathering my things. Fred stopped me and George took my bag out of my hands.

"Where do you think you're going Jess?"

"Anywhere away from here. I betrayed the order and everyone…"

"No you didn't. You never told Malfoy or Greyback anything. " Fred hugged me and didn't let me go.

"We're not letting you leave Jessie. You did nothing wrong, you didn't betray us." George made my things go back to where they were as the tears started to fall from my eyes again. And for the first time I let myself cry for what had happened. Fred didn't let me go and George rubbed my back soothingly. I cried until I became very tired and had no more tears to shed. Fred picked me up and tucked me back into the bed.

"Please…could you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone." George laid down on my left side while Fred laid down on my right side. I moved my hands a bit and held onto their hands.

"Try and get some sleep Jess. You're safe now. We won't let anyone else hurt you like that again." George said and I soon fell back to sleep, curling up on my side as I did.

A few days after my break down, both the twins dropped hints about a meeting of the order that night over the breakfast table.

"I want to come along." I said and shocked both of them. Before when I had been hurt badly when I was around 7 years old, I had refused to leave my room or Nymphadora's side when I was forced out of my room since I had been staying at her parent's house and she was home from school at the time.

"You sure Jessie? I mean we're doing ok without your help if you wanted to rest some more." Fred looked at me with concern.

"I'm very sure about this Fred. I need to help somehow to end this war, no matter how small of a job I do. I need to do this guys." I looked at both of them, my eyes filled with the old fire they used to have before Dad died. They both smiled.

"Fred my brother, I think our little Jessie is back."

"That she is Georgie, that she is."

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a comment if you get a chance. If I get at least five reviews on this chapter, I'll randomly pick a person and they get a one shot fanfiction of their choosing. There are a few restrictions, but that will be talked about with the winner. See you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting of the Order

A/N: I am amazed at how many views this story is getting. Its well over 600 now! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this! I am not sure how much longer this story will be. I am going to guess at least 10 more chapters or maybe less, maybe more. Again, THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Chapter 15: Meeting of the Order

I held onto George's arm tightly as we apparated to a small hill near the Burrow where the meeting was going to take place. I didn't like to apparate that much and I always felt so dizzy afterwards.

"Tell me again why we couldn't use the floo network?" I asked as we headed towards the house quickly.

"Because the network is being watched. Apparation and flying are the only ways of transport we can use." George whispered and kept his arm around my shoulders. We thankfully made it into the protection barrier the order had set up around the house. When we reached the door, I knocked three times and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"There you two are, come inside quickly!" she let us into the warm kitchen. The rest of the order (or what was left of it) was sitting around the table. I took off my cloak and sat by Remus.

"Alright, everyone is here and checked. Let us start." Mr. Weasley said before we started on the first order of business.

"First off I would like to welcome back our youngest member, Jessie Black, who has thankfully managed to make it back to us unharmed after being missing for months." Mr. Weasley gave me a small smile as a few people clapped.

"Why is she here? We know she was taken by the enemy! What if she is working for them now?" someone pipped up and tension filled the room.

"Did anyone check her for tracing spells or see if she was being controlled? They could be on there way here right now!" shrieked an older witch I didn't really remember. I felt my temper flare up as the accessions continued.

"Her father was a death eater! She could have easily taken his place. She could be the one who betrayed us when we were trying to bring Harry here earlier this year!" the same witch shrieked. And with that I lost my temper. I stood up fast, my hair going flaming red with anger and growing shorter by the minute until it was very short and spiky.

"Shut your mouth! My father was a great man who was wrongly accused of a crime he never committed! He fought bravely at the battle at the ministry during my fifth year and saved myself and my friends!" I paused for a moment before continuing.

"And how dare you accuse me of betraying the order! I was apart of that mission and almost died during it. Yes I was kidnapped by that filthy werewolf. I was rapped over and over again but I never told him or anyone anything. Even after all that I was taken to another yet another horrible place and I still kept my promise to the order and my friends. I never spoke a word to anyone about anything and yet this is the welcome I get?" the witch looked down a bit ashamed of what she said.

"_I shouldn't have come. I don't belong here anymore…_" I left the table and grabbed my cloak from the coat rack near the door. Bill blocked my path, stopping me from escaping.

"Get out of my way Bill." I softly said, my anger leaving me.

"You do not speak to my sister like that Tania." Charlie stood up as the twins did.

"She has fought for and with us for all her life. She almost died three times now trying to keep her friends and the last pieces of her family safe." The muscles in his arms flexed slightly as his anger grew.

"Apologize to her now Tania. I am sure you don't want to see the consequences of not apologizing…" Bill glared at Tania.

"How dare you speak to me in that way! I am a senior member of this organization! I refuse to apologize to a lower racking member and a blood traitor at that!" the witch continued as my eyes filled with tears. I asked Bill again to move but he wouldn't budge an inch. I closed my eyes to hide my tears. Suddenly instead of Tania's yelling, I heard nothing. I looked over my shoulder as a few people started to laugh. One or both of the twins had made her mouth turn into a zipper, which was zipped shut and her hands had turned into seal flippers. I looked away as Charlie helped her to the door and kicked her out. The two order members standing outside the door took care of her as Charlie shut the door. I couldn't believe what they had done for me.

"You four didn't need to do that…" I spoke softly.

"She had it coming. Should have heard what she said about our family. I thought Mum was gonna kill her right there and then." Charlie smiled as he sat back down.

"You're our little sister Jess" Fred started to say.

"And when someone hurts you, we protect you." George finished.

"Alright you two, that is enough. Where were we?" Bill guided me back to my seat and the meeting resumed. We talked about a lot of things that night, including what my new role would be. It was decided after much talk and a bit of showing off on my part that I would be a messenger for the order when I wasn't at the school. Death eaters had taken over but we still had a few people on the inside and one more wouldn't hurt. I went upstairs after the meeting to find my school trunk in Ginny's room with all my things from my past six years of school ready to go.

"_ must have done this after I went missing."_ I checked to see if everything was there.

"Hey Jessie? I grabbed all your things from our flat." I jumped a bit when George dropped my beaded bag with the rest of my things in it into my trunk.

"Thanks" I said and shut the lid.

"Be careful Jess, ok? Snape may figure out you are apart of the order and may try to do something."

"Snape doesn't scare me George. I can handle him and any other death eater at Hogwarts. Besides, I'll have the DA to help me or what remains of it." I turned to look at him.

"That's the old Jessie I knew was hiding in there. If you need anything, just send a message with the old coin we used for the meetings. Fred and I will try and help as much as we can without blowing our own cover." And right on cue Fred walked in. Fred was carrying a bag filled with something.

"And here is some of it. Presenting our newest creations and a few of our best tricks including darkness powder." Fred handed me the bag.

"Thanks you two, for everything." I hugged them both tightly.

"You set to go Miss Black?" I looked and saw Professor McGonagall. I was glad to see her. At least I would be able to help now in some way plus maybe, just maybe I would be able to end the war before anyone else got killed or hurt.

"Yes Professor, I'm ready to go." I shrunk my trunk and the bag so they fit easily into my purse. After a few goodbyes and a very tight hug from Mrs. Weasley, we headed for the castle. I didn't know what danger or what was going to happen but I did know one thing. I was going to do whatever I could to end this war, even if it meant making the ultimate sacrifice.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Took me a while to get the twins and Charlie and Bill just right in that scene. Big huge thanks to my good friend Nancy for helping me with this chapter See you in the next chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Hope Lives in Each of Us

A/N: Another chapter and another step closer to the end of the story. Thank you everyone again for all the reviews and views. Jessie is back at Hogwarts but will it be the same place she left back in May? Read on to find out ;)

Chapter 16: Hope Lives in Each of Us

Professor McGonagall and I arrived just as dinner was being served. A few Gryffindors looked up as I slipped into a seat at the end of the table. I saw Ginny and Neville sitting close to where I was. At least they were ok as far as I could tell. I looked at the Ravenclaw table, looking for Luna who wasn't there. I hoped she was somewhere in the castle or with her family, safe and sound. I pretended to eat as I looked around. There was no happiness here like there once was. The students were quiet, some even scared. Snape sat in the center of the teacher's table in Dumbledore's spot. I glared at him a bit. How dare he sit there. He betrayed the order and betrayed Dumbledore. He had no right to be there.

"_Calm down. You cannot change the past. Remember why you are here. You are here to protect the students and if possible maybe even remove the death eaters from the castle."_ I looked back at my plate. Thankfully Snape said nothing during dinner about my return or even that I would be co-teaching with Professor McGonagall as part of my training to be a teacher. Nothing felt right when dinner was over. The students formed lines and rows, first years in the front followed by second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and finally seventh years. I slipped into line next to Parvati and Padma, following the rest of Gryffindor to our dorm rooms. Padma did a double take the moment we got into the common room, squealing a bit.

"Parvati look! It's Jessie! She's back!" She hugged me tightly. Parvati hugged me just as tightly as a few of my friends realized it was me, coming over in excitment.

"Jess we thought the worst had happened to you. Ginny told us about the attack at her brother's wedding and that no one could find you..."

"Not all of us thought the worst had happened Parvati. Now both of you quiet down please." Ginny smiled at me before I hugged her.

"If you're here then Harry is close by, isn't he? He's coming to help us take back the castle." Neville pipped up. I quickly shook my head no. The room grew quiet, the air becoming very still. I felt bad for crushing everyone's hopes.

"I haven't seen or heard from him or Ron or Hermione. I wish I could of brought some news for you guys. I've been…I've been on the run since the wedding. McGonagall found me and talked me into coming back here." I lied a bit, not wanting to tell them the truth.

"Please, tell me everything that has happened. I want to know everything you can tell me." I looked at my friends. They all looked tired, no hope was left in their eyes. Neville was the first to say anything.

"Not here. The walls have ears that will tell Snape everything." Neville led me up the stairs to the boy's dorm rooms. Ginny followed us as the others went to their rooms. We walked into the seventh year boy's room. Neville shut the door, locking it tight. I fought back a few tears as I looked at two of the beds that were clearly not being used. I sat down on one of the empty beds.

"Alright you two, spill." I looked at them and they began telling me everything. They left nothing out. Snape had let the death eaters take over the castle. Dementors roamed the surrounding grounds and forest area. The new defense against the dark art teachers were torturing students for fun and was teaching dark magic. People were disappearing daily or being found weeks later dead. On top of that Neville, Ginny and Luna had attempted to get the sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office but failed. Luna was taken away about a week later and no one heard from her. Ginny and Neville both had been trying hard to do what they could to protect the younger students and even fought back a bit but nothing was working. Things were worst than the order had thought it was. Now I understood why they had been so excited to see me. They needed the trio here to help them. They needed a hero to give them the courage to fight back. Instead they had gotten me, the ex-girlfriend of the hero they needed. I looked down at the ground.

"We've run out of ideas Jessie. A lot of the students can't take much more of this." Ginny said. The lights flickers a bit as Neville got up to unlock the door.

"We better go Jess, its almost time for lights out." Ginny said. I followed her to our side of the dorms. As I laid in my bed I thought about what I had learn. Things had taken a turn for the worse, much worse in fact. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but sleep didn't come to me that night.

The next two weeks I laid low and played it cool. Snape did find out I was back in the school but I made sure to act scared whenever he was around, like I was still afraid Greyback would come find me if I wasn't careful. Slowly I helped the others find themselves again. It wasn't until one day during DADA that I let my true self-shine. The Carrow Siblings, Alecto and Amycus (who took much pleasure in torturing the younger students), were trying to get us seventh year students to use the Cruciatus Curse on a group of second year students. A few of the Slytherins took to it quickly, making the room fill with screams. A small timid looking girl with black hair catches my eye. She looked a lot like me when I was her age. A fifth year Ravenclaw point his wand at her and seconds later she was screaming on the floor. Watching her scream snapped something inside me. Before any of my friends could stop me, I rushed over to the girl and knocked out the Ravenclaw boy in one well-placed punch. The room fell silent as I knelt down by the girl, making sure she was ok.

"Miss Black that is not what you are supposed to be doing!?" yelled Alecto loudly.

"Shut it you old hag!?" I yelled back at her, standing up. The old Black temper was kicking in now, something even the twins knew better than to be at the receiving end of. Just as I was about to kick both their sorry butts, the bell rang, ending class. Seamus quickly grabbed my hand while I grabbed the little girl's hand. Seamus dragged me out of the classroom fast while Ginny gathered my bag and things. He didn't stop until all of us where safe in the common room.

"What the bloody hell Jessie?! I thought you said you were gonna lay low. That wasn't laying low at all!"

"Seamus I know what I said so shut your mouth!" I yelled at him. The girl whimpered and hid her face.

"Sorry…." I paused a moment, realizing I didn't know her name.

"Rachel though my friend call me Ray. Why did you protect me in class? No one else has ever stood up to those horrible people before." She spoke softly.

"Because I had had enough. Its time we fought back." By this time a small group had gathered around us.

"Fight back? Are you crazy Jessie? We can't fight back!" Lavender cried.

"And why not? If Ron, Hermione and Harry were here we would of already been fighing."

"True but they're not here. They left us in our time of need! Besides I don't want to die! I heard a few Hufflepuff seventh years talking about how they are starting to take some of the girl students and rape them! I don't want to be raped!" Lavender started to sob. Ray looked scared as Seamus comforted Lavender.

"All the more reason to fight back. We need to end this before someone else or something else happens!" Ginny looked at me for help. I recognized the old fire look in her eyes. She wanted to fight just as badly as I did.

"They left to finish something Dumbledore started that will end this war. Then again, maybe it won't since all we are doing is sitting here like a bunch of scared lion cubs!"

"What happened to the Gryffindors that joined the DA a few years ago? The ones who wanted to learn to fight? Who wanted to fight back against Umbridge and possibly death eaters?" no one answered me so I continued.

"We don't need Harry to fight back. We don't need Hermione being a know-it-all telling us what to do. We don't need Ron messing things up to fight back. We have to follow our own path to end this war. Now am I the only one who is going to fight back or are there a few true Gryffindors left?" I looked at my friends, waiting for an answer.

"Jessie is right. Besides, we would have already been fighting and we should have been fighting." Ginny stood next to me.

"I'm in." Seamus stood next to Ginny. Slowly one by one they stood by me or next to someone else. I smiled at all of them.

"One thing though. Who is going to lead us?" Parvita asked.

"Neville is the leader. He came up with the few plans we did before you came Jessie." Padama said quickly.

"Me? No way. I'm not leadership material. Jessie would be a better choice."

"Neville you would make a good leader. Besides, I need to lay low still, remember? If you lead us, they won't realize what hit them until we win." I said. I could tell Neville was having a hard time deciding.

"Neville you can do this. You have the potential, have some faith in yourself. Harry always thought you could." I said softly to him "And I know you can. You can do this. We need you to do this." With those few words of encouragement, Neville agreed to lead us. I was never punished for my actions that day but my actions sparked something in the school. The students were going to fight back. It was time to reclaim Hogwarts.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be jumping ahead a bit in the next chapter to speed up the story. Please favorite, review, comment as always!

Also the second year Gryffindor character Ray is a thank you for my best reviewer warewolf-princess558750! Thanks so much for the encouragement to finish the story!


	17. Chapter 17: Godric's Hollow

A/N: I am in shock right now at how fast the views went up since I posted chapter 16. You guys are the best! Here is a little treat for you guys, another chapter as quick as I could write it! Enjoy! Also just a warning, I did skip a few months ahead and its now around Christmas time. Again thank you guys so much!

Chapter 17: Godric's Hollow

The time flew by fast and before I knew it, it was Christmas. After my little speech, the remainder of the DA my friends and myself fought back the best we could. On the weekends I did missions for the order and kept them up to date on what was happening in the school. Ray became like the little sister to me, following me around, asking me for help on homework and I kept on protecting her. She was so much like me at her age, I couldn't help but see her as a little sister. Almost all the students went home for the holidays. I couldn't stand to be in the school by myself and didn't want to risk being captured. I spent most of Christmas eve at the burrow with the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and even a few hours at Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted's house (Nymphadora's Parents who with the Weasley's pretty much raised me after Mama died). Mrs. Weasley did the best she could to keep our spirits up. We were all grateful for all the food she made, especially her famous triple chocolate fudge cake with homemade ice cream. The twins did their part too, showing off their newest joke products including a potion that changes your hair color to random colors like hot pink and bright lime green. It was great to see Nymphadora and Lupin again. Nymph was getting bigger and her bump was showing some. I couldn't stop smiling at how happy they were. Out of everyone I knew, they both deserved this. Despite all my family around me, I still missed Dad badly.

After it was quite late and almost everyone was asleep, I apparated away to the one place the death eaters hadn't attacked yet, Godric's Hollow. As soon as I appeared I headed for the small church and slipped into the cemetery by it. My mind was so filled that I didn't realize where I had walked to until I was snapped out of my trance by the singing in the church. I noticed that one of the graves in front of me that someone had been there and left a wreath of roses. The other grave hadn't been touched at all. I knelt down and brushed the snow away from the stone with my hands. My feet had led me to my mother's grave. Tears filled my eyes as I read the inscription…

_Emily "Fox" Black_

_Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend_

_1960-1983_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

_Beloved Husband, Father and Friend_

_1960-1996_

I gently touched the inscription, tears falling from my eyes.

"_Lupin must of added Dad's name after the fight at the ministry so Mama wouldn't be alone anymore…"_ I thought. I can't remember how long I sat there, sobbing and shaking from the cold. I missed both of them so bad; I wanted them there with me. I wanted the war to go away so we wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. So I could be safe again in Harry's arms again. When I had stopped crying some, I used wandless magic and made a wreath of dark red roses appear in front of me. I gently placed it against the stone. A crunch of a footstep startled me and I hid fast, changing into my aniamagus form. I watched to see who it was. My heart stopped for a moment when I saw who it was. It was Harry and Hermione! They were leaving the cemetery heading towards an old lady. I could tell by the way Hermione was acting something wasn't right. I followed them from a distance until they went into an old house. I changed back to myself, watching from the window.

"_Something is off. It looks like only Harry can hear what she is saying…"_ all three vanished from my sight. Then came screaming and thuds from upstairs. I blasted the door and ran upstairs. What I found upstairs still scares me to this day. Hermione and Harry were trapped in a corner by a huge (and I mean HUGE) snake. I froze in fear for a moment. There was one thing I feared the most in the whole world and that was a snake. The snake hadn't noticed me yet, slowly moving closer to my friends, ready to strike. Harry was already hurt and somehow Hermione was unarmed. I somehow fought down my fears and ran at the snake, changing into a dog. I sunk my teeth into it, yanking hard. The snake turned on me, attacking me. I kept fighting back, snarling and biting, giving Hermione and Harry a chance to escape. The snake suddenly bit me hard in the shoulder and tossed me around like a rag doll before throwing me against a wall. I heard a few sickening crack as I landed. I tried to get up but it was useless. My vision went fuzzy as someone picked me up, yelling at someone else to hurry up. With that I blacked out as we jumped out the window and apparated away…

I yelped in pain as something hit the surface I was laying on. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Harry standing nearby.

"_Harry…"_ I thought as I whimpered a little. He was talking to Hermione who was digging through the beaded bag for something. I moved my paw, trying to get his attention.

"Hermione I can take care of her myself! Go lie down for a while."

"Harry you need to rest!" Hermione came to his side with a first aid kit in her arms. What had happened? I could tell Harry was anger but why was he? "You were sick all night and you just barely woke up a few minutes ago. Please let me take care of Jessie…"

"Hermione I can't rest, I have to take care of her." Harry took the kit out of her arms roughly and put it down on a nearby chair. I whimpered again and moved my paw more. He still didn't notice.

"Please Harry, just sit down over there and rest…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"I said I can take care of her myself!" he banged the table with his fist. I yelped loudly in pain and tried to move away from Harry but a sharp pain from my ribs stopped me. I whimpered loudly and tried to stop the pain but it only increased as fear filled me. I had never seen Harry this mad before. Hermione noticed me and quickly pushed Harry out of the tent.

"Go check and make sure all the spells are up and working properly if you think you're alright. Don't you dare come back in until I tell you to!" she shoved him out despite his protesting. She hurried back over to me after she made sure Harry was out of the tent.

"Shhhh, its ok Jessie…" she said softly, gently petting my head. She spoke slowly and quietly as if she was speaking to a spooked animal and not a frightened girl who was currently in her dog form.

"Shhh, everything is alright now. Just calm down…" she continued to speak in soothing tones and slowly I calmed down.

"That's a good girl," she smiled and rummaged through the first aid kit for bandages. She remained calm as she looked at the damage from my fight the snake. A deep gash ran along my side along with a couple of broken ribs. Thankfully the broken ribs were low ones and not higher up ones. My shoulder was bleeding bad and I felt sick and weak from the venom.

"_The venom must be a slow killing one…that snake must have been able to control it so Harry would only be knocked out for a few hours…. while as it let me feel the full effect…." _ I thought when Hermione grabbed my attention.

"Jessie, listen to me carefully," I moved my head carefully so I was looking at her straight in the eye "I need you to transform back, got it? Transform back Jessie."

"_Transform back?"_ I whimpered. I couldn't change back to human. What about my ribs? If I did I could damage them even more.

"Come on Jessie, I know you can do it. Transform back now."

"_I'll try…"_ I shook my head up and down a little.

"Good girl, now transform back." She moved back a little from the table.

"_Here goes nothing!"_ I closed my eyes and with a soft "pop!" I was back to my normal self and in a huge amount of pain. I gasped and clutched my hands into fists.

"Take it easy Jessie, everything is going to be ok…" she removed my torn and bloody shirt, leaving me in just my bra and jeans. She took the bandages and carefully wrapped it around my ribs. I fought back tears as she finished and moved onto the deep gash. It had stopped bleeding but it was too deep to just cover. I couldn't stop the tears as she rummaged through the kit again and pulled out a needle and black thread. She saw the pain in my eyes and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Can't you heal it with magic?" I whispered.

"Its too deep, I don't want to take chances…" she threaded the needle and was about to pierce my skin with it when Harry came back in.

"I told you to wait outside Harry!" she almost yelled at him but he came towards the table.

"I can't just wait Hermione, I have to help." He looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

"_Harry, please don't go and blame your self for this. I was the fool, you weren't…"_ I thought as Hermione pierced my skin with the needle. I took a sharp intake of breath and whimpered loudly. I turned my head away from Harry and grew out my hair so it covered my face.

"Shh, it's ok Jessie. Everything's going to be alright…" Hermione whispered softly and continued to sew up the wound. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out loud. I didn't stop whimpering however, that was one thing I couldn't control. Harry stood by my side and held my hand as Hermione finished. I was in so much pain I could barely feel it. She quickly finished up and cleaned up. I felt my hair go back to its normal length as Hermione moved onto my shoulder. Harry helped me to sit up so Hermione could heal the damage. She worked fast, wrapping it up before making me drink a few nasty potions to help with the pain and venom. As Hermione took out her wand to levitate me to the bunk bed but Harry stopped her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him as he carefully picked me up.

"Hermione go sit down and rest. I can take it from here…" Harry carried me to the bunk bed and placed me on the bottom one. I savored the few seconds I had in his arms before he let me go. I grabbed his hand when he made to move away.

"Please don't leave…stay with me…don't let me go…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, the pain and the venom becoming too much.

A/N: I want to thank a wonderful writer on here, **Masako Moonshade, **who back a few years ago, helped me with this little bit when I was working on the original version of this story. Over the many revisions and rewrites, this little bit stayed. I didn't feel right without giving her some credit. Thank you Masako Moonshade for the help back then. And now the plot thickens. Jessie is finally reunited with Harry and Hermione but what will happen next? Leave your guesses down below in the comments and see you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Memories and a Vision

A/N: Wotcher everyone! Well we are getting closer and closer to the final battle. I want to thank everyone again for his or her support. This story has official over a 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me as I try to finish this story of mine. This is a fluffy memory/vision chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Memories and a Vision

_I woke up screaming from a nightmare. It was the same nightmare every night. My friends died all around me but tonight was the worst. I had seen Harry die before me, before I could reach him and save him. My whole body was shaking. I was covered in a cold sweat, tears streaming from my eyes._

"_I need to go see him. Screw the rules! I need to make sure he's ok…" I got out of bed, throwing on my robe as I crept to the boy's side of the dorms. Thankfully no alarms went off as I made my way to the sixth year boy's room. I hesitated for a moment before softly knocking. To my surprise, Harry answered the door._

"_Jess what are you doing here?"_

"_I had to see you. I….I had the dreams again and…and…" I kept on stumbling over my words._

"_You didn't want to be alone?" he finished for me. I nodded and after he took a quick look around, let me into the room. I slipped onto his bed and he closed the curtains around it, putting up a silent and unmoveable charm around us so no one could move the curtains. Harry pulled me into his arms, holding me. I snuggled against him, feeling safe and protected._

"_Sorry I'm such a weak baby sometimes…"_

"_No you're not. I told you if you ever needed me to come find me. I still mean every word I said like I did when I first said It." he nuzzled my neck, gently kissing his spot where my neck flowed into my shoulder. I smiled a bit at him._

"_At least we are safe for the time being." I thought as Harry pulled me to him and kissed me. I moved closer to him, moving so I was straddling his lap. Our kisses got more and more passionate as we continued. For once we were just two normal teenagers having a good snog. Harry kissed down to my neck, lightly nipping his spot. I shivered and bit my lip to hold in a moan. He sighed happily softly as he continued to make me feel good. We continued to fool around for a while until we both grew tired. I smiled as I fell asleep in his arms._

"_I love you Harry Potter…." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep. We only had a few short weeks after that night before things ended. My heart still hurt when I remembered those sun filled hours. _

_The dream blurred until I was at the Burrow at the meadow. Above me two young boys about 9 were playing a quick pickup game of quidditch. Everyone seemed a bit older, maybe late 20s or early 30s. I turned when I heard someone calling for me. I was shocked to see a boy around 8 years old and a girl about 6 years old running towards me. The boy was the same boy I had seen before I finally was rescued from Greyback. The girl had long black hair and my eyes. She was holding a doll in one arm and a stuffed dog in her other._

"_Mum! Lily broke my glasses again!" the boy said as he held out his glasses as proof. The little girl looked down as I easily fixed the glasses._

"_Lily you have to be careful with things, ok? Especially if it belongs to someone else." I gently scolded as I picked up the girl. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled and returned the hug._

"_Now come on, we're going to be late for the opening of your uncle's new joke shop in Hogsmead." I said before l looking up at the game above me._

"_James! Sirius! Its time to go!" I called out to them._

"_Give us five more minutes Mum!" _

"_No Sirius, we cannot be late this time like Aunt Ray's birthday party. Both of you get down here now!" with that they both landed. They both looked like their grandfathers. James had Harry's untidy hair and Hazel eyes behind his glasses while Sirius had my father's eyes and his hair was straight as a pin._

"_You can finish your game later, ok?" I said as someone snuck up behind me, covering my eyes._

"_Guess who?" a familiar voice said in my ear. A smile formed on my lips._

"_I thought you left already love?" I turned, kissing the person behind me on the lips._

"_I forgot something and had to come back." Harry took Lily from me. He was wearing aurors robes and a wedding band on his ring finger._

"_You ready to go Kitten?" he asked as James, Sirius and Albus stood by us._

"_Yes I am." I said. I felt at peace, filled with love and happiness. The happy little scene faded away slowly, bits and pieces of other memories and what I could make out was a possible future played in front of me like a movie. A photo appeared before me of myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione. We were happy, laughing at some joke. The castle stood behind us. Harry had his arm wrapped around my waist while Ron was holding Hermione. Every couple of minutes the photo me and Hermione would look at each other and smile big before facing the camera again. This image faded very slowly until I was alone in the darkness again…_

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter. Did Jessie see the outcome of the war? Will all end ok? Or is it only a slim possibility? Find out in the next chapter! Please review if you get a chance.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunited and Captured!

A/N: Wotcher my readers! Well here is another chapter, another step closer to the end. Sorry for the delay. My life got crazy for a while ( I can only say it was a mix of the Final Battle in Deathly Hallows and just plain old "Holy C !$ on a cracker" moments) and I had to straighten a few things out. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Reunited and Captured!

I woke up slowly. I felt like I had been run over by the Knight bus but at the same time I felt better than I had been for a while. Voices catch my attention as I sat up. I was in a tent, sitting on the bottom of a bunk bed. I suddenly remembered where I was. I was with Harry and Hermione somewhere. I forced myself to get up, wrapping the heavy blanket around me as I made my way to the opening of the tent. I stepped outside, temporary blinded by the sun.

"YOU COMPLETE ASS RONALD WEASLEY?! YOU WERE GONE FOR WEEKS, LEFT US ALONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HEY?!" Hermione screamed at Ron "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT?! YOU PROMISED…." Hermione was losing her steam.

"Will you two stop fighting and just kiss already? You two could wake up the dead." I leaned against a nearby tree.

"Jessie! You're awake!" Hermione gasped. I attempted to move closer but sadly my strength started to give out.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather Jess." Harry walked to me, picked me up and carried me back inside. Despite my protesting, he made me lay back down. He sat next to me, holding my hand.

"How you feel?" he asked.

"Alright I guess. What is going on? Where are we?"

"We are currently in the forest of dean. You were very sick for the past week. Ron is now back and as usual Hermione is mad at him." He answered quickly. I could tell by his eyes and his voice that he had barely slept the whole time, worrying about me.

"Why are you wet?"

"Long story Jess…" he mumbled as Hermione and Ron walked into the tent.

"Why were you there in Godric's Hallow alone Jessie?" Hermione sat down in an armchair, crossing her arms and legs until she looked like she could never untangle herself.

"I…I was there to visit my Mum's grave." I kept my eyes down.

"She's buried next to Uncle James and Aunt Lily. Lupin did that so she…" I stopped myself, not wanting to cry.

"So, this is where you three have been hiding this whole time? Everyone's been worried about you guys." I said.

"No, this is the longest we've been in one place. We've been apparating around from place to place to stay hidden." Hermione explained. Soon Hermione got me up to speed on what had happened to them with a few details here and there from Ron and Harry. I told them all that had happened since the wedding, leaving out a few certain details. Ron was happy to find out his family was ok. Hermione seemed a bit relieved that none of our friends had died or were killed. Harry wasn't too thrilled to find out that Snape was headmaster and incharge of the school or anything going on inside the castle walls.

The next few days I stayed in bed, getting stronger. Hermione slowly got less angry with Ron for leaving who tried everything to make up for it. We had decided to visit Xenophilius Lovegood since there were no other leads and since he lived over the next hill next to the burrow, I could easily walk to the burrow. I didn't want to leave them but I knew my place was at the school fighting there, not helping Harry finish hunting Horocruxes. Mr. Lovegood acted stranger than usually as he let us in. While he talked to the trio, I slipped upstairs to see if Luna was home. Her room was a bit messy and there was no sign of her. I was shocked at the painting on her wall. It was a painting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and myself. She hadn't included herself in the painting. Underneath it was simply the word "friends" written over and over again in gold paint. I went back down and to the trio.

"Let's go, I'm not having anymore of that tea hot or cold." Ron picked up his backpack.

"Did you find Luna Jess?" Hermione asked.

"She's not here. She must be at the castle." I said, hoping Luna was safe wherever she was. We headed back downstairs and attempted to leave but Mr. Lovegood blocked the door.

"You can't go! I won't let you! You're my only hope…" He looked mainly at Harry desperately.

"They were angry you see about what I had been printing and…and they took her…they took my Luna…"

"Who took her sir?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say death eaters.

"Voldemort." He whispered. Suddenly the house shook as it was attacked. I hit the floor and crawled to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Ron put his hand over ours. I grabbed Harry's with my other hand and we apparated away. We landed in a forest of some kind.

"That little bloody git! Is there no one we can trust?!" Ron fumed.

"He was just trying to get his daughter back…" Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

"Let's get camp set up. I'll work on the charms." Ron moved a bit away to start casting the charms but stopped short as someone stood up. A few other people stood up, surrounding us. My heart stopped beating as Greyback stood in front of me.

"Hello bitch, miss me?" he laughed. I backed up some, pointing my wand at him. I glanced at the others. There was only one thing to do, RUN! We all bolted quickly and ran into the forest.

"Well don't just stand there, snatch them!" shouted the man that had been standing in front of Hermione. I ran as fast as I could. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as I pushed myself to my limit. I tripped and tumbled down a hill until I landed in a clearing. I got up as I saw Harry get hit by some spell in the face. The snatchers grabbed him, forcing him to stand up. Someone grabbed me from behind and shoved his wand into my neck.

"Well, well, well, what a nice catch we got today…" the man said before asking Harry and Hermione for their names. I struggled to get loose, as Greyback got closer to me.

"Master will be happy to see you bitch. He's got something special planned for you…" he smacked me before heading towards Hermione. Ron struggled harder to get to Hermione.

"Such a pretty little thing…" he sniffed Hermione's hair, smirking evily "You'll make a nice little snack…"

"Their names aren't in the book!" Another man said.

"Ah, so you are lying to us, are you?" the man smirked and punched Ron in the stomach, making Ron double over in pain. Ron stopped his struggle as the man looked at Harry more closely. Greyback took Hermione from the person holding her and tried to take her off into the woods.

"Let her go?!" I screamed, fighting with all my strength to get loose. I couldn't let him hurt her like he hurt me. I couldn't let another girl get rapped, especially my best friend. Greyback merely laughed at me.

"Don't worry bitch, it will be your turn soon enough." He laughed loudly.

"Shut it mutt. This lot isn't going to the ministry." He had been looking at Harry the whole time whose face looked odd. Before we could react we were apparated away to somewhere. It was dark and foggy. A huge house surrounded by a black gate sat in front of us. My heart stopped beating. They had taken us to Malfoy Manor! We were being turned over to Voldemort!

A/N: Cliff hanger! What will happen now to the trio and Jessie? Subcribe, review and favorite to find out what happens next! See you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Return to Malfoy Manor

A/N: Wotcher all! Another chapter for your reading pleasure! My writer's block is gone and I'm a writing as fast as I can type! Well the trio and Jess are now in a tight spot at Malfoy Manor. Will they escape alive? Read on to find out! Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Return to Malfoy Manor

I stumbled a bit as we apparated in front of a huge mansion with a black gate around it. I felt sick to my stomach. They had taken us to Malfoy Manor. The snatcher must of saw through the stinging jinx Hermione used on Harry.

"Get moving you lot! We haven't got all night!" Greyback growled and we walked towards the gate. Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared on the other side.

"What is all this?" Narcissa hissed at the man. The man smirked and shoved Harry closer to the gate and moved his bangs back to show a very faint lighting bolt scar on his forehead. My stomach dropped as Bellatrix smiled and let us in. After we entered, Bellatrix yanked Harry to the side, yelling for Draco.

"Take a good look Draco, is this him? We have to make sure or he'll kill us all!"

"I can't be sure." Draco said flatly.

"Take a good look Draco. If we turn Potter over to him all will go back to the way it was. All will be forgiven!" Lucius shoved Draco closer. Draco kneeled down and took a long look at Harry. My heart stopped beating.

"_Please Draco. Please don't turn us in! Please Draco…"_ I thought desperately.

"Its not him. What happened to his face?" Draco lied. I felt a bit relieved. Draco wasn't going to reveal us!

"Yes, what did happen to him?" Narcissa looked at the snatchers and Greyback.

"Don't know, must of picked something up in the forest." The man said.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx… was it one of you two?" Bellatrix approached Hermione and myself.

"No." we said in unison.

"Liar, Liar. Where are their wands? We'll see who did the spell!" she smirked as she found out that it was Hermione who did it.

"Ah! I got you no…" she stopped short. That's when Bellatrix saw that the man was holding the sword.

"_The sword! How did they find it?"_ I wondered as Bellatrix lost it. She attacked the snatchers and Greyback, yelling at them to get out. Before I could react, Harry and Ron were being dragged away downstairs.

"NO!" I yelled as I reached for them but Lucius grabbed me while Bellatrix started to hurt Hermione. Both Harry and Ron fought to get to us girls but sadly failed.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!? YOU BROKE INTO MY VAULT, DIDN'T YOU!?" Bellatrix smacked Hermione hard before shoving her onto the floor, pinning her down. I had seen that look in her eyes before and things weren't going to end pretty.

"How did you get into my vault?! What else did you take?!" she hissed over and over again as she hurt Hermione. Hermione screamed loudly, crying as Bellatrix continued. I shook and cried silent tears as I watched the horrible scene. Bellatrix turned her wand into a knife, cutting into my best friend's arm. Hermione's screams turned blood curdling. I could just barely hear Ron's shouts from below us. It was killing him hearing his girl being hurt. Lucius shoved me onto the floor after Bellatrix finished. I could just make out the word "Mudblood" carved into my best friend's arm.

"Now its your turn Black!" yelled Bellatrix. I yelled as she yanks me to her by my hair.

"Did you take it blood traitor? Did you break into my vault and take it?!" she hissed angrily into my ear.

"No! I didn't take it! I didn't break into the vault!" I cried. She wasn't pleased with my answer because the next thing I knew, I was screaming loudly as she put the torture curse on me over and over again. She soon grew tired of my screams and started to ask for someone to bring her the goblin.

"Greyback! Get Black out of my sight! Make her tell us who took the sword from my vault!?" she snarled before turning her attention to the goblin. I started to shake and scrambled backwards from Greyback.

"Stay away from me!?" I yelled when someone grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Ah you want to help Draco? Fine by me. Come on." Greyback lead the way to a room off of the main hall area. Draco shoved me onto the bed and left the room. I tried to fight Greyback as he pinned me down to the bed. He sniffed the right side of my neck and my bad shoulder. He snarled when I tried to get away from him. My whole body was filled with fear.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to start talking Black…" he growled at me, his claws digging into my arms before he ran them up and down my arms and body, scratching me up a bit.

"I don't know! I didn't take it! Please no! Don't hurt me!" I cried loudly. He didn't even count as he began ripping off my clothes.

"NO!" I screamed, my memories of what happened before replaying in my mind, sending me into a panic attack.

"Eager are we?" he smirked down at me before moving to remove my pants. Suddenly he howled in pain and rolled off me. I curled up fast as someone bound, gagged and knocked out Greyback. I was too shook up to notice who it was until they helped me off the bed.

"Draco let me go?!" I managed to hiss at him. My heart was working too hard; I was going to pass out soon.

"I'm sorry I did that but I needed to get information out of him." He led me from the room and towards the main hall area. A huge fight had broken out. From the sounds of it, Harry and Ron had managed to get loose and were kicking Narcissa and Bellatrix's behinds. I heard a loud cracking sound like someone had just apparated away.

"_They got out ok! I'll have to escape by myself again…."_ I thought when I saw Harry running towards me. He had a look of fire in his eyes. Draco shoved me out of the way as Harry shot the first spell at Draco. I hit the wall hard with my back. I coughed hard, blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth.

"Get away from my girl Malfoy?!" Harry yelled, fighting Draco while attempting to get to me. My strength was leaving me fast as my heart continued to beat too fast.

"_Damn it…not now…"_ I fought to stay awake when Harry grabbed my hand, having defeated Draco, and ran for it. Harry suddenly yanked me close to him, yelling for someone. I heard the crack of an apparition again when Bellatrix threw a knife at us. I screamed and hid my face in Harry's shoulder as we apparated away…

A/N: this was a really hard chapter to write. Thanks to my good friend Nancy again for all her help! Sometimes its good to get a person who has not read or seen the movies opinion and help when writing fanfictions. As always please comment, fav and subscribe to see where the story will go! We're getting close to the end. Will the good guys win or will evil win and the world lost forever? See you in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Death of a Free Elf

A/N:*Pokes head into room* Wotcher all! *walks into room* Its been a while and all I am going to say is life is filled with a lot of twists and turns, ups and downs and the occasional "Holy C$#& on a Cracker" moments. I was originally going to post this on July 31st but…. well, you know the story so lets get to it! Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Death of a Free Elf

Seconds later we landed on a beach in the middle of nowhere. I slowly let go of Harry and sank to my knees, my heart still beating too fast. I could barely hear or care what was going on around me. I saw Bill and Fleur running towards me.

"Jessie! Jess look at me! Take a few deep breaths, ok?" Bill spoke softly to me before yelling at Fleur to go grab some potion. She ran into the house, grabbed it and came back. By this time I had forced myself to get up.

"Where are Hermione and Ron? Did they get here safely?" I asked as Fleur helped me drink the potion. I almost gagged on the taste but immediately my heart calmed down and I felt almost normal. I looked over to my right and my heart stopped. Dobby was lying in Harry's arms, bleeding badly. I couldn't move an inch as I saw Dobby say something to Harry before he went still. Luna was the first to move towards Harry and knelt down beside him, blocking my view of Dobby.

"_NO! Dobby… how did he get…when we were leaving, he must of gotten hit by the knife Bellatrix through at us…he died trying to get us here like Mad-Eye…"_ tears fell from my eyes like rain drops as I started to cry. I couldn't believe it, Dobby couldn't be dead.

"I want to bury him properly, without magic. He deserves a proper buriel." Harry broke the silences. All of us nodded in some way. Bill helped Harry dig the grave on top of the hill a bit away from the house. Luna cleaned Dobby up a bit while Hermione and I gathered a few items of clothing and put them on him. Ron carried him up to the grave and before Harry laid him in, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Dobby. Bill and Fleur stood back a bit and let us kids cover him with the sand. A simple stone had been carved with the words:

_Here lies Dobby, _

_A free elf_

Inscribed on it. After we were done, we sat there morning in our own way. Ron held Hermione close to him as she cried, shaking a bit still from the after effects of the horror we just went through. Harry sat there staring off over the ocean, deep in thought. I hugged my legs to my chest and cried silently for the bravest elf I ever and would ever know. Soon night came and we went inside the house. Fleur had made dinner but none of us ate. Bill came back as we were talking about sleeping arrangements.

"The girls can take the second bedroom, I think you boys should be ok in the fourth bedroom. I'll go find some extra blankets…" Fleur disappeared upstairs to get everything ready.

"Any news from the meeting Bill?" I asked.

"No new news. Tonks and Remus didn't show up and before you get worried, they are fine. Apparently a few months ago Remus found Harry, Ron and Hermione hiding in your Dad's old home. Harry and Remus got into a bit of a row and made Remus see the errors of what he was going to do." Bill smiled a bit at Harry.

"Now I think its time we all got some sleep…" Bill nodded towards the staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms and attic. We all headed upstairs to our rooms. After Hermione walked into our room, Ron stopped me. I looked at him and just by his eyes I could tell he didn't want to leave Hermione alone. I moved back a bit so he could go in.

"Thanks Jess." He whispered, entering the room and closed the door behind him.

"_Treat her right Ron. She loves you more than you will ever know…"_ I thought before heading for the stairs.

"Jessie take the other bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch." Harry whispered.

"No, you take the bedroom. You deserve a decent night's sleep after... after today…" I spoke softly, not even looking at him.

"Jessie…"

"Take it Harry, good night." I headed back downstairs. After tossing and turning for a while, I was finally able to fall asleep…

(A/N: rest of this chapter is a flashback dream)

_I was back in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. I could see my Dad fighting along side Harry. Suddenly a green light hit Dad._

"_NO! DAD!" I screamed, attempting to run to him but Tonks held me back._

"_DAD!" I yelled, fighting against Tonks who refused to let me go. All I could do was watch in horror as he fell into the veil and disappeared forever. I cried and yelled for Dad but he never came back. I couldn't breathe as I started to realize I had lost the last of my family. I fell to my knees, my strength leaving me._

"_Daddy come back…don't leave me alone again…" I thought over and over again until I heard the aurors coming. Remus touched my shoulder before helping me up. We left before anyone saw us. I shut myself off from my friends and the people I had come to call my family over the years. That was until Harry and I started to date. My world became bright again and I came to the realization that even though Dad was gone, I still had a family. I still had my godfather, Tonks, the Weasley's and my friends but most of all I still had Harry. But despite this, how could fate be so cruel to me? When I was finally happy for once in a very long time, I had lost my father, a man that was wrongly accused of a crime he never did or could commit. Flashes of the other people that had died in my life flew past me. Mad-Eye, Dobby, Dumbledore, who else would die before this war was over? How much more suffering was there in store? What else would we lose? Suddenly I was in a forest of some kind. There were people all around me in black cloaks. I couldn't make out any of their faces. I saw Harry standing there, facing one of them. I watched in horror as a green light hit Harry, blasting him down the hill. He didn't move at all as he landed in a hemp on the floor of the forest. _

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as a green light hit me, evil laughter filling the air and my ears…_

A/N: Poor Jessie. How much more will she and her friends have to suffer before the war ends? Please if you have a moment, review, subscribe and favorite this story. See you in the next chapter!

A/N: Wotcher all! Here's another chapter for you guys! We're getting close to the climax and conclusion of this story. Who will win? Read onto see ;)


	22. Chapter 22: Hold Me Close

A/N: Wotcher all! Here's another chapter for you guys! We're getting close to the climax and conclusion of this story. Who will win? Read onto see ;)

Chapter 22: Hold me close

I woke with a start. I had been crying in my sleep, my face covered in tear tracks. I moved my arm to wipe them away when a hand stopped me. I looked up to find I was not alone on the couch but being held in someone's arms. I was shocked to find out it was Harry who was holding me. I tried to get away from him, not wanting him to see me like I was but he refused to let me go.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I heard you crying and couldn't stand to hear you crying by yourself anymore. I just wanted you to feel happy again…" he wiped away my tears gently.

"Harry I'm fine…"

"Jessie, Bill told me what happened to you. He told me everything..." he paused before continuing "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the start?"

"Why does it matter to you? We're not together anymore."

"I was trying to keep you safe from harm, from HIM Jessie. I was wrong though. You should have come with us from the start…" he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. He ended the kiss too soon. I could see the pain in his eyes. It was the pain of watching another one of us die and also the pain he had caused me. He started to let me go as if he was going to leave but I wasn't going to let him go. Somehow both of us had made it through the hell of Malfoy Manor and right now what both of us needed were each other. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Don't even think about leaving, at least not tonight." I looked into his eyes.

"I was scared you would reject me. I was scared you wouldn't want me after the war was over because…"

"What happened wasn't your fault kitten. You didn't want Greyback to touch you." He held me closer to him.

"No matter what he did, you are still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with." He kissed me gently again. I kissed him back with all my love for him. We continued to kiss until we both grew tired. He got up and carried me upstairs to the fourth bedroom. He sat me down on the bed before climbing in next to me. I moved close to him and we held onto each other like tonight was the last night of the world.

"Don't let me go." I said softly as I felt sleep over take me.

"I'm never letting you go ever again." Harry said as he fell asleep.

The next couple days all of us rested up and healed from what had happened. I noticed Ron and Hermione seemed a lot closer than they had been. Though I was more paying attention to Harry. Our relationship wasn't what is had been before our breakup but it was enough to bring a small smile on my face here and there. Harry had even invited me to join him, Ron and Hermione to finish their quest of finding and destroying the rest of the horocruxz but I turned him down. Though I wanted more than anything to stay with him, I knew my place was still at Hogwarts. He had his role to play in this war and so did I. And my role was to help the order keep the students safe in the school. Early before the sun got up, I rose and packed up my things. To my shock the trio and Griphook (the goblin) were also up. We stood on the beach as we said a short goodbye to each other.

"Stay safe kitten. Remember I'll always come for you no matter what happens…" he kissed me goodbye.

"Keep each other safe. You know where I am if you need anything." I let him go before hugging Hermione and Ron.

"Bring him back alive you two. Keep yourselves safe…"

"We will." Ron said before he let me go.

"Ready to go Jessie?" I jumped and saw Luna.

"I thought you weren't going back with me Luna?"

"I am."

"Hogwarts isn't the same as you left it Luna."

"Neither am I Jessie."she said. With one last look at the trio, I took Luna's hand and I apparated us outside the village.

A/N: and so Jessie and Luna are heading back to the school. Will it be the same as they left it? Or has things gotten worse? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out ;)


	23. Chapter 23: Happiness and Love

A/N: Please review, favorite and subscribe to find out what happens next! Also if anyone is interested, I am looking for someone to make a fan fiction trailer for this story! If you are interested, please PM me on here! Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 23: Happiness and Love

Weeks flew by fast as I got back into the swing of things. The situation at the castle had gotten worse since I had been gone. Despite my best efforts to keep everyone's hope up, it was clear to see that the death eaters that had taken over the castle had all but killed the last piece of hope that we would win the war. I spent my time while I wasn't in class running between the different safe houses and checking in on Tonks, who was close to her due date. This of course was putting Remus on edge, causing many a joke and also stories being told at the meetings. Hearing all the stories only made me miss Dad worse. He would have had at least two good stories to tell but now only Remus knew them.

We were just finishing a meeting when a patronus appeared in front of Remus. No one so much as batted an eye. The order had used this during the first war as a way of communication and was still using it in this war. It looked like a small wolf with very bright eyes. It opened his mouth and Tonks's voice came out of it.

"Remus! I need you! Get home NOW?! The baby's….ARGH! Coming!" the wolf disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Remus immediately headed out the door and ran for the garden gate. He barely was on the other side before he apparated away. I said a hurried goodbye to a few people and followed suit….

I arrived moments after Remus did. I walked into the house and could hear Tonk's yells of pain.

"Poor Dora…the first child is always the hardest." Annie sighed before going back into the room Tonks was in. Remus came back out, sitting down in a nearby arm chair. I sat down across from him. I could clearly see the worry all over his face and his eyes.

"She's going to be ok Remus. She's a fighter and a Black. Everything will be ok." I said. He smiled at him before sighing.

"I know she will be Jessie. I guess its just nerves. I watched both your father and James go through this. If I recall your father was worse than James. The first time he held you, he was shaking so bad he woke you up. Emily wouldn't let him hold you for a couple days after that." He laughed a bit.

"You know Dad would have killed you for all of this if he were still alive."

"Yeah but in the end he would have congratulated me and pulled some sort of prank on us at the wedding." We both laughed, knowing all too well this was true. We both fell silent for a while, each of us missing Dad.

"They would of have and still are proud of you Remus." I looked up at him. He looked at me in confusion for a second before figuring out what I meant.

"They may not be here but they're still watching from above. Dad would have been happy that you finally found someone and also finally have a chance of a family of your own. I can't remember Uncle James that much but I'm sure he would have been happy for you and Tonks also…" I paused before finishing "And of course Mama and Aunt Lily would have went nuts with shopping and gifts, everything… At least you have me and Harry still to help with the baby and spoil him or her like they would have." I felt tears fill my eyes.

"_And that I will do no matter what. This baby maybe born in the middle of a war but they will still have the best life and family and Aunt a kid could ask for…"_I thought as Tonks intrurupted my thoughts.

"REMUS!? I NEED YOU?! NOW!" she yelled loudly. Remus quickly went back into the room.

A couple hours later I heard a soft cry that woke me from my sleep. Annie came out of the room smiling big.

"It's a boy! A healthy little baby boy!" she said as I got up. I smiled and hugged Annie before going into the room. Tonks was holding a little bundle of blue while Remus was sitting next to her, smiling down at the bundle. As I approached I could see a tiny face with brown wisps of hair.

"Guys he's so cute." I moved closer and stood by the side of the bed. Tonks smiled down at the baby.

"What is his name?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin or Teddy for short. We named him after Nymph's father." Remus didn't look away from the baby.

"Do you want to hold him Jess?" Tonks asked. I nodded my head yes and she passed Teddy to me. I held him carefully as he opened his little eyes. My heart melted and filled with so much love I thought it would burst.

"Hello Teddy, I'm Jessie…"

"Your aunt and godmother." Remus finished for me. I looked at them in shock a bit.

"We want you and whenever Harry gets back to be Teddy's godparents." Tonks smiled at me.

"You want me to be his godmother? I'm just a kid, I can't possibly…"

"We know you will do the right thing if anything happens to us. Will you do us the honor of accepting this task?" Remus looked at Teddy before looking at me. I looked down at Teddy. He blinked at me a few times before falling asleep in my arms. His tiny hand grabbed a bit of my shirt as if he was asking me to not leave and to accept their offer. I smiled and kissed his forehead before giving them my answer.

"I accept. I will do my best to be the best aunt and godmother I can be." I rocked Teddy a bit in my arms, smiling at both Remus and Tonks. They smiled back as Tonks yawned a bit.

"Alright, bed time for the mother and baby." Annie spoke softly. I handed Teddy to Remus and quietly left the room. My life had a new bright spot of light in it thanks to Teddy. I worked hard to help the order fight so we could win the war and end it as fast as we could. I didn't hear from Harry or Ron or Hermione at all as the days turned into weeks. Despite our best efforts it was clear that things were going downhill and had taken a turn for what could most likely be the worst. During the day I was just another student but at night I snuck out through a secret passageway in the room of requirements connecting the school to the Hog's Head pub on the outskirts of the village. I was the only way of information getting in or out of the school. Though some nights when it was too risky to chance I spent the time looking out the window in the girl's dormitory, feeling more alone than ever before. On those nights I let my poker face crumble and I cried silent tears. More people were going missing; more were showing up dead the next day.

Then one day a tiny bit of hope flickered to life. I was tending to a few students in the room of requirements who the Carrow siblings had once again went a bit to far with. Ray handed me the right potions when I asked for them as I attempted to patch up the students. A portrait opened up at the far end of the room, revealing the secret passageway and Neville. I looked over at Neville as he spoke.

"Alright you lot, I brought a surprise with me."

"It better not be more of Aberforth's cooking. No one here could stomach anymore of it." Seamus said.

"No I have something a lot better than that…" Neville moved aside and revealed Harry, Ron and Hermione. My heart stopped for a moment before the whole room erupted in cheers and applause. I stood up quickly and moved to the front of the group. I paused for moment before hugging both Hermione and Ron tightly. Many of the remaining DA members came forward and hugged the trio and for a moment it was a happy reunion until Neville broke it up. A fifth year boy ran to the radio and started to send out a message to the order that Harry had arrived.

"You guys finally came back to help us fight. We have a chance now of winning!" Ray piped up while the others agreed.

"Alright then, what's the plan?" Neville asked as everyone looked at them. There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke.

"We're looking for something that is in the castle. Something small and easily hidden, it could help us defeat you-know-who."

"What is it then?" Ray asked.

"We don't know…" Hermione looked embarrassed to say.

"Where is it in the castle?" Dean asked.

"We don't know that either. Look, I know it's not a lot to go on." Harry started to say.

"Its nothing at all to go on." Seamus cut him off.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small and something that meant something to the house." Harry finished what he was saying, ignoring Seamus for the moment. Everyone looked at each other, trying to think of something.

"Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna spoke up.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go…" Ron mumbled and I glared at him before looking at Luna.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Has anyone heard of it? Its quite famous."

"Yes Luna but it's been lost for centuries. No one alive today has seen it or knows where it is." Cho said as she shook her head slightly.

"What is a diadem anyway?" I asked Luna and Cho.

"It's a sort of crown, like a tiara." Cho answered. The main door opened and shut quickly as Ginny ran in towards us. She stopped once she was in the front of the group.

"We got a problem, a big problem."

"What is wrong Ginny?" Neville asked her.

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was in the village. He's gathering everyone in the great hall now." Ginny said quickly before she hugged each of the trio. I could feel the fear start to file the room.

"Well then its show time." I spoke up fast, hoping to stop the fear from spreading.

"What you mean Jessie?"

"What she meant is Lavender, its time we reclaim Hogwarts." Neville answered.

"Got a plan then Neville?" I looked at him.

"Yup. Think you can get the order here fast Jessie?" he asked me.

"Fast as lighting." I replied and quickly went through the passageway. The time had finally come. It was time to reclaim the school and end the war!

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review and favorite as always! See you in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle Starts

A/N: Ah the final battle is drawing near! Will the good guys win or will evil win? Read on to find out! Just a little side note, Emily was a sorceress and could do magic without a wand. To best describe her style, it's a bit like what a Jedi from Star Wars can do mixed with a element bender from "Avatar: The Last Air Bender". Emily rarely used this and sadly couldn't tap into that power the night she was killed. Also be warned there are curse words and violence in this chapter! You have been warned!

Chapter 24: The Battle Starts

I ran through the passageway and made it to the Hog's Head. I stepped out and called out for Aberforth. He came out from the back storeroom.

"What is it girl? The radio's been going nuts for the past ten minutes! What has happened?

"You should know what that means and they just came through the passageway! Harry is at the castle! Its time for us to get the school back!" I walked over to the center of the room and cast the patronus charm. A beautiful fox appeared before me.

"Go to every remaining order member. Tell them that its time. Tell them to get to the Hog's Head pub fast as they can. Lighting has struck the tower! Its time for us to fight back!" The fox disappeared in the blink of an eye. Moments later the remaining order members arrived. Once everyone had arrived I told them all what had happened.

"Lead the way then Jessie. I think its about time Snape had a nice little surprise." George said. All of us made our way quickly into the castle and headed for the great hall. I paused and listened. I waited a few moments before looking behind me. Everyone was ready to fight. I quickly noticed Lupin was in the group but Nymphadora wasn't there.

"_He must have made her stay or she didn't get the message. At least Teddy will still have his mother if something goes wrong tonight…."_ I thought before shoving the giant doors open. The students turned and looked shocked as the order and myself walked in. Harry gave me a small smile before finishing his little speech. Snape tried to attack Harry but to everyone's shock McGonagall stepped up and took over the fight. Snape ran before disappearing out the window, breaking it. The students cheered loudly as McGonagall lit the great hall to its former glory. The cheers suddenly stopped when a small first girl started to scream in fear. A couple other people started to scream and grab their heads as if in pain. The whole room filled with fear as Voldemort spoke. My own mind filled with unbelievable pain, making me fall down to the ground. I could understand what he was saying but I did figure out he wanted Harry. I fought to stay awake and not black out. As sudden as the pain overcame me, it was gone. I got up shaking some but forced myself to stand.

"Well don't just stand there, someone grab him! We have to hand Harry over to HIM now!" Pansy cried out. A few of the other students of Slytherin made a move to grab Harry. I was instantly standing in front of him, wand drawn and pointed at Pansy. A few other order members stood near and around Harry in case someone tried to make a move. Flinch came running into the great hall, yelling his head off.

"Oh would you be quiet you bumbling idiot! The students are supposed to be out of bed!" McGonagall snapped at him "But your timing is perfect as ever. I want you to escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of her house to the dungeons now." She finished and Flinch did what she wanted. The other houses cheered as the Slytherins left before everyone got to work to put up protection charms around the castle and the surrounding grounds. Harry ran off somewhere but I couldn't focus on him right now. I followed Ginny, Neville and Seamus outside who were talking to McGonagall.

"You really want us to blow up the bridge professor? Boom?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, BOOM! Now if memory serves me right, Mr. Finnigan is an expert at blowing things up. Now go!" she said and the three of them took off.

"Jessie I need you to get the younger students out of the castle. Take them through the passageway and get them out fast."

"Alright professor." I nodded; a bit shocked she called me by my first name. I ran back into the castle. A few of the prefects were already gathering the younger students and taking them to a safer part of the castle. I stopped them and with the help of the prefects, we managed to get all the younger students out who didn't put up a fight and demanded that they stay so they could help. Ray was one of them but I made her go, putting her as their leader. I knew she wanted to fight but I didn't want her to get hurt or die because I couldn't protect her good enough. I ran around helping all I could before I stopped by the twins and looked out. I could see thousands of death eaters waiting at the edges of the protection spell, waiting to attack and most likely kill all of us.

"Stay close to us Jessie, this night is going to be crazy." Fred said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We got your back little sister." George said, smiling a bit at me. Their small attempt at calming my fears helped a bit. Before I could reply, the final battle started as the death eaters started to attack the protection charm surrounding the castle.

"_Merlin help us win this fight! We need to win, we have to or else everything will be gone for good!"_ I thought. And with that last thought, the final battle started. I did try to stay close to the twins but soon I became separated from them. I dodged and ducked and fought like I had never fought before. My heart was racing fast as I took down one death eater after another. If I was meant to die on that day, I wasn't going down in history as a coward. A blood thirsty howl distracted me for a moment and then I saw him. Greyback had attacked Lavender and was about to do what he did to me. My blood boiled with anger as my hair went short and stood up on end with anger.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!?" I screamed and in a split second, transformed into my animagus form and attacked Greyback without even thinking. I yanked him away from Lavender and started to fight him. Greyback somehow got the upper hand and hit him in my bad shoulder. I yelped in pain and he took the opportunity to pick me up and toss me against the castle wall. I transformed back and held my right shoulder in pain.

"Weak bitch, did you think you could kill me? You're just as weak as your mother was when I killed her. Couldn't even protect herself like that weakling of a godfather you have…" he laughed at me.

"Shut your mouth bastard!? Don't you dare talk about my mother or godfather like that!?" I yelled at him. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut as if someone invisible had forced it to close. I stood up and continued to fight him, using a pick of wand and wandless magic. Our fight continued on all over the courtyard. I managed to land a few good hits on Greyback but in return he managed to land a few well-placed hits on me as well. He suddenly vanished and appeared behind him and rammed me into the wall before tossing me aside like a rag doll. I heard a cracking sound from my leg as I landed.

"Foolish bitch. You can't defeat me!" he laughed and started to pull me towards him by my ankle. I spotted a spare wand lying nearby and grabbed it. I quickly turned myself around and just as he was about to bite me, I turned the wand into a silver knife, which I stabbed into his neck. Greyback howled in pain and let my ankle go but I moved fast and yanked the knife out of his neck, kicking him off of me. I quickly rammed the knife into him a few more times.

"This is for hurting Bill!" I cried out as he dug his claws into me, trying to fight me off.

"This is for Mama and Lupin!" I stabbed him near his heart as he torn open my right shoulder with his claws. I screamed in pain but forced myself to stab him one last time right in the heart. Greyback howled in pain as the silver started to burn him on the inside, killing him. I scrambled away from him, holding my right shoulder. Finally with one last breath, he died. The battle around me died down as the death eaters started to vanish. I had done it. I had finally own a fight on my own. I fell to my knees as Molly came running towards me.

"Jessie! There you are!" she stopped short when she saw how bad my right arm and shoulder were.

"Your arm! You didn't fight…"

"Fight Greyback? I did and won…" I suddenly yelled as pain filled my mind again. It was Voldemort again like before but this time he was directing the message just at Harry. I couldn't understand it at all as I struggled to my feet. Molly led me inside to the great hall and helped me with tend to my injuries. My heart suddenly stopped when I saw Lupin and Tonks being brought in on stretchers. I brushed Molly away and ran to them.

"_NO! Tonks must have found out about the fight and came…"_ I knelt by them as tears came to my eyes.

"What happened to them?" I asked Kingsley who had brought them.

"They fought against the Lestranges. They…. they didn't make it…" he stumbled over his words, his voice cracking. I tried to find a pulse or any sign they were still alive but Kingsley was right. I looked down and cried. I had lost my godfather and the best sister I could have asked for…

A/N: and so Jessie finally managed to win a fight on her own but ended up losing two people she was close to. What will happen next? Guess you'll have to read on to find out. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
